Foci
by Lady Loraine
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix has been reestablished and Minerva brings an old student into the fight. Will Loraine be able to help? Will the pressure of the war bring Minerva and Albus closer together or drive them apart? Rated 'M' for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is my very first piece of fanfiction, so please, R&R. If you guys don't think the story is worth continuing, then I will probably let it fall into the abyss of Fanfiction dot net. The story starts out during OotP, but then will jump to the summer of HBP and then into the school year. So yes, this story is an **AU**. It also contains an **OC** as a main character. If you don't like OC's please don't waste your time. I used my pen name to fill in for the OC's name and it kind of stuck, hope you guys don't mind. Besides, who never wanted to write themselves into the HP universe anyway :) This does contain AD/MM, but not in the mushy love confession kind of way. It does show their deep affection for each other, which is how I view their relationship. Does this mean that there won't be some sort of confession at a later date, I don't know, since I haven't written that part yet.

Also, I don't have a Beta yet. I try to review my own work thoroughly but I am sure that there are things that I have missed. If anyone would like to volunteer, that would be great! I am trying to stick to the characterizations that JKR has set up without straying too far. So someone with a good understanding of the already established characters would be cool.

I am not one for a whole bunch of author's notes (this will be the longest one you see), but I may ocassionaly throw a note at the top of a chapter. If I do, it is because it is something important. Please read them and make note of what I have to say. Any and all comments in reply to reviews or misc.author's notesthat have nothing to do with anything will be posted at the end of a chapter. I won't make you scroll through the comments just to get to the meat and potatoes of the story.

A side note. I got the 'foci' idea from another story, though I can't remember which one. I hope you don't mind. I liked the idea and kind of indulged upon it. A little bit to help you understand my idea of what a 'foci' is. In my head, all witches and wizards have a well of magical energy so to speak. Not everyone's well is the same size, hence why one wizard can be greater then another. A 'foci' has an astronomically large well of energy. Unfortunately, this energy is often uncontrollable, much like a child's magical energy. However, a trained 'foci' can not only control their energy, they can also transfer it to other people or things, or take it from them (think of Rogue in X-Men). So, paired up with another powerful witch or wizard, a powerful spell can become that much more powerful with the larger magical energy force behind it. Picture pushing a ball with just your index finger, now push it with your whole hand. Which pushes the ball further? The larger force of your hand, of course. A 'foci' does not come about because of a particular bloodline, they just happen. They are freaks of nature so to speak and thus very rare. Yes, a 'foci' can also be muggle-born. This will all be explained in greater detail in the story, but I wanted to give you a brief heads up so as to prevent some initial confusion.

Finally, many thanks to all who have posted before me. Without you guys, I never would have had the nerve to write my own piece, let alone post it.

So here you go...

* * *

Nine months ago… 

"What about Loraine?" Minerva McGonagall turned towards Albus Dumbledore who was sitting behind his large, claw foot desk. She held a small round object, about the size of a snitch, in her hand. Dumbledore noticed that it changed color every time she passed it from one hand to the other. He attempted to hide the small smile that graced his lips as he watched Minerva vent her agitation on the small object, but his eyes belied his amusement.

"What do you find so amusing?" Minerva scoffed at him. Albus didn't bother to hide his smile as he stood and moved around the desk to stand in front of Minerva. He reached out and caught both of her hands in one of his and using the other, he pulled the ball out of her grasp.

"Minerva, my dear, if you don't stop altering the color of this ball, it will be a menagerie of colors by time you put it back," he chuckled softly to her. He changed it back to its original metallic blue color before setting it down on the desk next to him.

She looked from where he was holding her hands to his twinkling blue eyes. "Sorry," she breathed. Albus held her gaze and her hands for a moment longer then necessary before releasing her and turning back to his desk.

"Now what were you saying about Loraine? Are you referring to Lady Devonshire?" he asked as he sat back down, picked up his quill and continued writing a letter to the Ministry again.

"Precisely."

"She moved back to the United States after leaving Hogwarts, didn't she?" Albus asked without looking up from his letter.

"Yes, but we have been corresponding regularly since. I know where to find her," Minerva offered.

"But she is so young."

"So is Tonks," Minerva countered. "You know that she is more powerful then you and I combined. To have someone with her strength on our side could tip the scale in our favour."

"But most of her power was still untrained when she left here."

"Untrained maybe, but controlled. Besides the fact, that was seven years ago, Albus. I am sure that she has honed her skills even more since."

Albus spared a quick glance up at Minerva who had taken to transfiguring the color of the ball again.

"Besides, even if she doesn't join our ranks as a fighter, we should at least offer her protection. I don't even want to imagine the destruction Voldemorte could cause with the use of her powers," Minerva continued while staring at the ball in her hands.

Albus paused with his quill poised above the parchment and a contemplative expression on his face. After a moment he looked up at Minerva and questioned, "Give me another word for _angry_?"

Minerva's eyes snapped up and met his with a dangerous flash. "Have you heard a single word I just said, Albus Dumbledore?" she threatened.

Albus calmly looked at her, not rising to the bait. Getting Minerva riled up was always something he enjoyed doing. Not only did he enjoy challenging her to create inventive arguments in an attempt to win, he also enjoyed the mental stimulation it provided him. Minerva had a quick, calculating mind that required the exercise that he so enjoyed giving her. "Of course I heard you, Minerva. Even better, I was also listening. You brought up a very valid point – I would like you to go and find Lady Devonshire and try to convince her to return to Headquarters with you. You are correct in saying that we need to protect her. She could be a very powerful weapon should she fall into the wrong hands, willingly or not. Now, back to my question, what is another word for _angry_?"

Minerva's eyes narrowed dangerously and Albus was beginning to worry that he should not have chosen today to play with her. Then he saw the glimmer in her eye that said 'g_otcha_'and he knew that he lost this particular bantering session. "It depends on how you want to use it. Try _apoplectic_ if you want to describe the feeling, though _acrimonious_ is better if you are describing a situation," she said as she placed the now hot pink and neon green ball back in its holder on his desk. "I'm going to go pack. I would like to leave early tomorrow afternoon. It will be a decent hour of the morning in the United States by then. I'll send you an owl with an update if it will take longer then the weekend," she arched an eyebrow in a silent question, waiting for Albus' confirmation.

"Be careful," he cautioned.

"Always," she threw over her shoulder as she quickly left the office and headed for her chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I want to give proper credit to Mascaret for the use of a 'foci' in her story PM&T. I loved the story and that is where I saw it. I hope you don't mind that I expunged on your idea, Mascaret.

Oops...I forgot my disclaimer. Yeah, you know the deal, all belongs to JKR except for Loraine. Blah, blah, blah...

* * *

Minerva apparated into a small set of woods outside of a large sandstone colored building. She looked through the trees at the building then down the small hill to the clearing surrounding the building. Seeing that no one was in sight, she picked her way through the brush and out into the open. Following the perimeter of the building, Minerva was lead to a large grassy clearing where a tall hedgerow stood between her and a car park. 

She continued to follow the building until she came to two sets of double doors. Entering the first set, she caught the next door as it was closing behind another person. She stopped in momentary confusion. Looking around, she saw a long tall counter set up before a dark wood paneled wall set in the center of the entrance hall. There was a walkway on either side of it that allowed a person to access whatever was behind it. A middle-aged Muggle woman was sitting behind the counter smiling at her. To Minerva's left appeared to be a study of some kind. It was dark in color, much like the study her father used to keep at her family's estate in Scotland. There was a settee in the room with a low table in front of it. A fireplace sat halfway along the far wall and various tables with chairs were set up throughout the room. On the table nearest the door, she could see that the pieces of wood inlaid in a square in the center were alternating dark and light squares. '_A chess board_,_'_ she thought. '_What a clever idea.'_ To her right, she could see several smaller rooms through the closed glass door.

Several young, boisterous children came into the entrance hall from around the dark paneled wall. Pausing only for a second, she made her way around the children and into the corridor behind the wall. Confusion crossed her face as she was suddenly faced with four doors, two on each side of her. There was a third wall closing off the corridor that was covered in mirrors. An ornate marble top table stood against the mirrored wall with a floral arrangement in its center. '_What do I do now_,_'_ thought Minerva, never having encountered anything like this before.

She didn't have to wait long for her answer as she saw a tall dark man reflected in the mirror come up behind her. He brushed past her and pushed a button on a gold plate that was set on the wall between two of the doors. Minerva looked at the other two doors and saw a matching plate and button on that wall as well.

Only seconds passed before she heard a 'ding' and the door furthest from her on the left opened to reveal a tiny compartment. The man turned and walked into the lift and Minerva quickly followed. After stepping in, the door closed of its own accord.

"Which floor?" the man asked, his hand poised over a large panel with many buttons on it.

"Um," she noticed that he had already pressed the button next to the number 5, she decided that it was better to figure the rest out without the embarrassment of having a Muggle see her confusion. "Six please," she said, choosing a middle number of the fourteen-story building. The man pressed the button and the small compartment lurched upward. Minerva's eyes widened slightly at the sensation. But seeing that the Muggle with her was not perturbed, she silently took a deep breath and watched as the numbers above the door lit up, one by one.

Out of the corner of her eye, Minerva could see the man casting strange looks at her. As the number 5 light above the door lit up, Minerva could feel the change in inertia as the compartment slowed and then halted. The door slid open and the man stepped out. Without meeting her eyes, he mumbled, "Have a good day," through a tight-lipped smile before the doors closed on him and the compartment rumbled upward again.

It was only a second before the doors opened again and Minerva passed through them. With the exception of the mirrored wall, this three-sided room was very similar to the one on the main floor. She turned to her right and paused at the t-intersection before deciding to turn left.

Minerva walked the entire length of the hall while reading each of the door numbers. She turned around when she reached the end. "These are all in the six hundreds," she mumbled to herself while contemplating her predicament. Her face lit up as she realized the rationalization of the layout. She was on the sixth floor, so all of the rooms were in the six hundreds. She briskly walked back down the hall to the lift and pressed the top button on the gold plate, figuring that it would ask the lift to go up.

She was rewarded when one of the doors opened and revealed the small compartment, which she immediately stepped into. Turning towards the panel on the narrow wall, she reached out and pressed the button for the ninth floor. The doors closed and the lift rose, coming to a stop on the ninth floor.

Knowing where she was going this time, Minerva left the lift and walked down the hall to apartment number 918. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she lifted her hand and rapped on the door.

Only silence was heard.

Minerva knocked again, with still no answer. Her shoulders slumped as she sighed with exasperation. "Wonderful, she isn't in." Standing there, staring at the white door, Minerva took the time to decide what she was going to do next. It would obviously look funny if she just sat down on the floor and waited for Loraine to return. What if she was gone for the weekend? What then?

Minerva slowly walked down the hall and took the lift back down to the main floor while she silently contemplated and discounted various options. She moved to the front corner of the entrance hall and stared outside through the glass. The leaves on the trees beyond the car park were turning brilliant reds, oranges, and yellows, but Minerva didn't notice them. She was looking inward, into her minds recesses for a possible solution.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the counter was now standing and looking at Minerva.

Minerva started slightly as she turned and looked at the woman. "Actually, I was looking for a friend of mine. Her name is Loraine. I was just at her apartment, but no one answered."

"Oh, Loraine, the young lady with the dog?" the woman asked.

Minerva frowned slightly, "I don't know whether or not she has a dog, but she lives in apartment 918."

A slim fair-haired man stepped out through a hidden door in the paneled wall behind the woman. "Aye, that is Loraine. She owns Sam," he said in a strong Irish accent.

Minerva couldn't help but smile when she heard the accent that hit so close to home for her. "Thank ye," she said, allowing her Scottish accent to slip out. "Do ye know where she may 'ave gone?"

"Aye, she left a we bit ago wit' her saddle. I recon she went ter ride 'er horse," the man replied. "My name's Frank, by the way, an' tis is Rosetta," Frank introduced himself and the woman beside him while extending his hand. "I'm from Dublin. Where ye from?"

"It be a pleasure to meet ye, Frank, Rosetta. Me name's Minerva. I'm from a lit'le backwards place in sout'ern Scotland," Minerva flashed a charming smile at Frank and Rosetta while taking Frank's offered hand. She wasn't being entirely truthful about where she is from, but it was close enough.

"The pleasure is all mine, Minerva. 'Bout Loraine, I am pret'y sure she went to duh stable. I don't know where it is though. Ye are more then welcome to wait 'ere in de lounge," Frank pointed to the comfortably, dark room Minerva had noticed earlier.

"Nay, Tank ye for ye 'elp though. Enjoy de rest of your day," Minerva waved goodbye as she walked out of the building and into the crisp autumn air. She breathed deeply and headed back around the building towards the woods, from which she had come. Frank watched Minerva until she was out of sight before turning to Rosetta, "Dresses funny, don't she?"

* * *

**Alesia G**: Thank you so much for the cudos. I hope that you like this chapter too. 

**A/N** I really enjoyed playing with the accents in this chapter. It was by far the most difficult section. Trying to decide how a word should sound and then attempting to figure out how to spell it so that it reads the way it should sound. Yeah, not easy. I also tried to give Minerva a slightly harder accent to differentiate between the Scots and Irish. Frank has also been living in the US for quite a number of years, so his accent would be smoother.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next few chapters may move a little slow, but they are setting up the character Loraine as well as giving a little insight into Minerva. If I post an exceptionally short chapter, I will immediately follow with a second chapter to make up for it. :)

Please take a second to review. I would really like to know how everyone feels about the story and where it is going.

Until next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Making her way further into the trees, Minerva didn't stop until she knew that she couldn't be seen. She knelt down on the soft pine needles, just to be certain. Holding her wand, she concentrated on picturing Loraine's face as she remembered it in her mind and then said, "_Peto_."

Suddenly, the image of Loraine altered and Minerva envisioned a long four-rail fence that led up a tree-lined drive. At the top of a sloping hill stood a stable. Fencing and pastures could be seen beyond the stable. Blinking several times, Minerva's eyes refocused and she was once again looking at the trees that surrounded her physical body. Quickly, with the vision still fresh in her mind, Minerva disapparated.

With a quiet pop, Minerva found herself standing at the end of a long driveway. To her right stood the four-rail fence that ran along the tree lined drive. At the top of the slightly sloping hill stood a large stable. It was just as she had envisioned.

She made her way up the drive while taking in the scenery around her. The grounds that Hogwarts sat on were beautiful. They held a breathtaking beauty that one could only describe as exciting. This however, was also breathtaking, but in a much different way. Horses grazed out in the rolling green fields. The wind could be heard whispering quietly as it swept through the grass and rustled the leaves of the trees. The occasional nicker or stamping of feet as the horses moved around. Oh yes, this was definitely breathtaking. Minerva tried to place the correct name of the emotion that she was feeling. The best she could come up with was peaceful, but it still wasn't a strong enough word. As she breathed deep the smell of clean horse and fresh cut grass, a great calm settled over her. It was like time just slowed down or stopped altogether and there was nothing else in the world but her and the horses around her.

Minerva watched, amused, as curiosity got the better of a few of the horses and they started meandering towards her. She moved over to the fence. _'If they get close enough, perhaps I can pet them,' _she thought to herself. The smile that graced her features grew larger as three horses reached their noses over the fence for a better look. She stroked the velvety nose of each one as they competed for her attention. One in particular, a large dark bay, got brave and started nuzzling and lipping her clothes. "I am sorry, I wasn't expecting to come here and didn't bring any treats," Minerva laughed at the horse, pushing its head away before it started to nibble. "Perhaps if I can find my friend, she will have some treats that I can bring back to you." The horse snorted and threw its head up as if in understanding.

The quick movement from the dark bay startled the other horses and they also threw their heads high while backing away from the fence. Before Minerva knew what was happening, the bay turned and took off across the field with the other horses following closely behind. The group ran straight at the horses that were still grazing. These horses looked up at the disturbance and as the three running passed by, they also took up the pursuit. Minerva watched in awe as the entire herd of horses galloped across the field. As they came to the wood line on the far side, they gracefully turned to the right and continued along the trees. They galloped from one side of the field to the other and back for several minutes. Their movements were so elegant; Minerva silently wished they would never stop. To watch such magnificent beasts thunder over the grass as if they weren't even touching the ground. Their heads were lifted high and their ears pricked forward. Each of their long tails were flowing out behind them.

One in particular caught Minerva's eye. It was the smallest of the group. Both short and fine-boned, this one was the most beautiful of them all in Minerva's mind. It's coppery coat gleamed in the sunshine. It's small lithe body and delicately chiseled head were the definition of pride. It held it's tail so high in the air that the hair flowing from it fanned out like a banner raised for all to see. It was also the quickest and most agile. While the larger horses took large sweeping turns, this one would take quick sharp turns that would put it far out ahead of the others. It would often complete a full circle so that it would return to the group and not be left out ahead of it.

Finally, the dark bay began to slow down and the rest slowed with it. With a few high prancing steps and flips of its head, the bay stopped and immediately began to graze as if nothing had just happened. With a twinge of disappointment Minerva watched as the rest of the herd also stopped and the grass under their feet once again had their undivided attention. Turning, she continued up the driveway.

As she topped the hill, a gravel drive branched off from the main one and led to the stable that she had seen earlier. Several smaller pastures ran along the gravel drive across from the stable. A very large riding ring lay beyond the smaller pastures and Minerva could see a woman riding a short, beefy chestnut. From this distance, she couldn't make out the details of the woman to tell whether or not it was Loraine.

Minerva slowly made her way between the pastures and down to the riding ring. As she approached the fence, she got a better view of the rider and realized that it was not Loraine. _'I knew it was too easy to be true,'_ she ruefully smiled to herself. She watched as the rider passed her several times. Every time she passed, curious glances were sent her way by the petite, blonde woman astride the horse. As the rider neared Minerva for the fourth time, she slowed and came to a halt in front of her.

"Hi," the woman flashed Minerva a huge smile. "My name is Carol, can I help you with something?" Carol raised a questioning eyebrow at Minerva.

"Yes, actually, I am looking for my friend Loraine, I believe that she keeps her horse here. Do you know her?" Minerva asked.

"Oh sure, she keeps her horse in the boarder barn," Carol pointed towards the large stable on the hill. "I saw her earlier today and her truck is still here, so she hasn't left yet. I think she was going trail riding though, and she may still be out. You are more then welcome to check the barn though. There are some chairs over there that you can sit in if she isn't up there and you have to wait though."

Minerva looked around and saw two plastic chairs near the rail of the riding ring. Looking back at Carol, she said, "Thank you for your help. I am going to go and check the stable. I'll be back if she isn't up there. Thanks again."

"No problem," Carol responded as she turned her horse and continued her exercises.

Minerva walked back up the hill between the pastures and entered the center door on the long side of the stable. She stopped when she got to the center cross-section. Looking both to her left and her right, there were long aisles of horse stalls. Not seeing any movement with the exception of a few horses, she hesitantly called, "Loraine?" There wasn't an answer. This didn't surprise her after her experience at the apartments, but it was becoming frustrating. Stepping back outside, Minerva looked back down to the ring Carol was riding in. Then, directing her attention to the things that were closer to her, she spotted a dark gray truck. _'This must be Loraine's vehicle,'_ Minerva thought to herself. _'Well, if it is still here then she has to be here somewhere too. She couldn't have gone far.'_ Minerva decided to wander around and explore the stable a little better while she waited.

Not ten minutes passed before Minerva heard a horse moving somewhere outside at a fast pace. Quickly, she moved outside and looked around. A flash of white caught her eye from somewhere in the wood line at the far end of an open field to her right. Peering closer, Minerva tried to get another look at whatever it was that she had seen, but there wasn't anything there anymore. Suddenly, a grey horse and its rider shot out of the woods and came galloping across the field towards the stable.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** It has been brought to my attention that my story is a little on the slow side. Sorry about this. I am going to try to make up for it by putting a few chapters up right now. They are shorter, so you should kind of whiz through them. I probably don't feel the slowness that some of you are feeling becuase I know about the action scenes that are just around the corner. Also, a really nice ADMM scene is coming up too. I hope you enjoy! Please review with both positive and negative comments. Anything that helps me is a good thing. :)

* * *

Loraine couldn't stop the laughter that came from her mouth as she and her horse, Lacie, dashed through the woods. There was nothing more exhilarating then dodging trees while racing at a high speed down a wooded path. 

Loraine made kissing noises to urge Lacie to greater speed as they burst through a clearing in the open field beyond. Lacie took advantage of the opportunity and stretched her small, muscular form into a full gallop. With mane and tail flying in the wind, Loraine crouched lower over Lacie's neck. "Come on girl, let's see what you got," Loraine said into the wind. Whether Lacie heard her or not, she responded with yet another burst of speed. "Woo Hoo!" Loraine crowed delightedly. After a moment, she regretfully sat up and started to pull back on the reins. Rolling further back onto her buttocks and putting her center of gravity behind Lacie's, they began to slow down. First she slowed into a canter, then a trot, and finally a walk. The whole time, Loraine sat, patting her on the neck and shoulder, telling her that she was a good girl. "Now, let's go find Sam," Loraine told her. Looking back towards the woods, a Yellow Labrador was running across the field towards them. Loraine laughed at her dog, Samwise, with his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth and his large ears flapping in the wind. "Come on Sam, hurry up boy," she called to him as she encouraged Lacie to walk in his direction. As the trio joined up again, Loraine and Lacie turned in the direction of the stable once again. That is when Loraine noticed the woman standing near the stable for the first time.

"Sam, down," Loraine ordered and she asked Lacie to halt. Loraine sat and stared at the woman standing there, staring back at her. She was a witch. Anyone from the wizarding world could tell. Loraine knew this because the woman was dressed in Muggle clothes in a way that only witches and wizards could. Wearing a long sleeved purple and red shirt and wore cutoff jeans; the woman had sneakers on her feet. Her long, raven black hair appeared to be pulled back into a ponytail and her head was topped with a baseball cap. Oh yes, she was definitely a witch.

* * *

**Alesia G:** Thank you so much again for your review. I was so excited to read that my words came out with such a visual clarity for you. That was my intention. Horses are a passion of mine and I know how I feel around them, I figure that they must have the same effect on many people. I hope that you continue to read my story and let me know what you think of it. :) 

**Tartan Phoenix:** Thank you so very much for the constructive criticism! I really like to know where I am lacking and your review was helpful. Like I said above, I have some action packed scenes coming up real soon and thats why I didn't notice that it is a little on the slow side. I just love to bring the characters out and didn't mind taking my time to do that. Things will be picking up very soon though. I hope that these next few chapters will make up for some of it though. Thanks again for the review:)


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva watched as the rider crouched lower over the horse's neck and they picked up speed and practically flew over the field. Slowly, the rider sat back up and the duo began slowing down.

A small yellow streak dashed out from under the brush. As Minerva looked closer, she could tell that it was a yellow dog, and it was running after the horse and rider. As the rider slowed, she turned her horse back towards the dog and hollered something to it that Minerva couldn't understand. As the three met back up, they all turned towards the barn.

Minerva couldn't understand what was happening, but the dog suddenly dropped to the ground and the horse and rider stopped. The rider was staring directly at Minerva and gave her an unsettling feeling. It almost felt as if the woman was attempting to read her.

The woman looked down at the dog and the dog looked back at the rider. After several looks between Minerva and the rider, the dog jumped up and ran towards Minerva. Minerva involuntarily took several steps backwards as the dog raced at her. But as it drew closer, the expression on its face couldn't be mistaken for anything but friendliness. Minerva smiled as she crouched down and called the dog to her. "Come here fellow. Come on," she said, slapping her hand against her thigh. The dog came bounding up and happily crashed into Minerva, asking to be pet. Minerva happily obliged by scratching him behind the ears. Glancing up at the rider, Minerva saw that she had removed her helmet allowing her long locks of hair to cascade down her back. Brilliant copper strands could be seen reflecting the sun in her light reddish brown hair. "That's her, that is Loraine," Minerva said aloud to no one in particular. Turning to the dog, "And that means that you must be Sam." Sam sat down, never breaking eye contact with Minerva and lifted his right paw towards her. Minerva laughed. Taking his offered paw in her right hand, she shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sam. My name is Minerva McGonagall," she teasingly said.

By this time, Loraine had caught up to them and dismounted her horse. "I see Samwise has introduced himself," she laughed, the glow in her light green eyes dancing.

Minerva straightened. "Yes, he has. And what a gentleman he was when doing it," Minerva said, smiling down at Sam. Looking back up at Loraine, Minerva took in the sight before her. It has been seven years since she had last seen her favorite student. Loraine hadn't changed much physically. She looked older of course, but both time and experience will do that to you. But she had grown a strong feminine appeal. She was no longer the tomboyish redhead that she remembered. Her body filled out in all of the right places to attract any number of men. Her freckled face gave her an innocence that belied the fire Minerva knew lay beneath the surface. She had also grown her hair long. No longer the short, uncontrollable shoulder length bob, her hair now hung below her waistline in soft spiraling tresses. "Loraine…"

Loraine reached out and pulled Minerva into a fierce hug before she could get another word out. "It is great to see you too, Minerva." Loraine's voice was thick with unexpected emotion.

Minerva welcomed the embrace and returned it whole-heartedly. Finally pulling back, she grasped Loraine by the shoulders, "My how you've grown."

Loraine smiled almost sadly, "In more ways then you know."

Minerva watched as Loraine's eyes darkened briefly. What was that that she saw? Remorse? Regret? Too late, it was already gone. Minerva filed the thought in the back of her mind as something that she would ask about later if the opportunity arose.

"I hate to cut right to the chase, Minerva, but my curiosity is getting the better of me. To what do I owe the honor of this visit? We haven't seen each other for what…seven plus years? Now you show up here, of all places. And the new school year has already begun. No, I don't think this is just a friendly house call," Loraine inquired of her friend and mentor as she starting walking to the barn.

"Though I would love to say it is just that, times like we are now facing don't allow for such pleasantries," Minerva grimly responded. "No, times are desperate and we need all of the help we can get."

"Ah," Loraine interrupted. "So, you have finally resorted to scraping the bottom of the barrel," she said glibly, in an attempt to lighten the seriousness of Minerva's demeanor.

Minerva just rolled her eyes and continued, "Lord Voldemorte has returned."

Loraine stopped dead in her tracks. "You can't be serious. How do you know?"

Nodding her head, Minerva looked Loraine straight in the eyes, "Harry Potter is at Hogwarts. He saw him restored to full power at the end of last term."

Not that Minerva was ever one for really joking, but Loraine was having a hard time grasping this new revelation. "You mean, _the_ Harry Potter? He is at Hogwarts right now?"

Minerva nodded, "Fifth year."

"And he actually saw Voldemorte return to power? How? When? Why hasn't any of this gotten to the U.S. yet?" Loraine started questioning as she continued walking again.

"It is a long and complicated story, pet. One that I will take the time to explain later. But the real reason for coming to see you is because Dumbledore has revived the Order of the Phoenix. I came to see if you would join our side in the fight against Voldemorte," Minerva stopped as she said this last part, looking Loraine directly in the eye. She watched as a variety of expressions crossed Loraine's face, but she was unable to determine which emotion won out in the end. So she quickly went on, "Both Albus and I understand if you don't want to fight. But we want you to at least consider an offer of protection from the Order. The Order has a great deal of assets at its disposal. Loraine, unless you have changed in ways that I don't even want to think about, both you and I know what danger you will be in once Voldemorte locates you. Please, seriously consider the offer of protection…for everyone's sake."

Loraine turned away from Minerva and began stroking Lacie's face. She looked into the deep, watery recesses of Lacie's eye as she considered her options. "I will come with you," she said, still not turning towards Minerva. "I will need a few hours to get my affairs in order though." She turned and walked Lacie into the barn with Sam following on her heals, leaving Minerva standing out in the cool autumn air.


	6. Chapter 6

After explaining that there was a family emergency that needed to be taken care of in England, the owners of the stable agreed to continue caring for Lacie until Loraine returned. While making a quick phone call to her lawyer, Minerva gave Loraine a questioning look.

"I want to write a new will," Loraine whispered, "just in case."

After climbing into the truck, Minerva turned to Loraine, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just hate being uprooted. I only just got my horse and now I can't even enjoy her. It just sucks."

"What about Samwise?" Minerva asked, looking at the dog in the back seat.

Loraine smiled, "Sam is like my Mastercard." Seeing the confused look on Minerva's face, Loraine couldn't help but laugh. "You wouldn't get it…I don't leave home without him."

On the long drive from the stable to Loraine's apartment, Minerva explained the situation in Europe, from Voldemorte coming to power to the Ministry's attempt at a cover-up.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. Who is in office now? Fudge? Is the man an idiot or something? Who would be so stupid as to hide something like this? Man, I just don't get some people," Loraine vented.

"I don't like to talk bad about people, but he wasn't the wisest choice for the position," Minerva said sympathetically. "The only thing we can do is sit and wait him out. In the mean time, we will do what is right and fight the good fight."

An hour and a half after leaving the stable, Loraine and Minerva stepped into Loraine's apartment.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Loraine asked as she set a bowl of dog food on the floor for Sam. "Perhaps some tea?"

"A glass of water will do just fine," Minerva said, leaning on the doorframe to the compact kitchen. She watched as Loraine poured two glasses of water and handed one to her.

"Make yourself at home. I want to get some stuff packed. I will come back to finish the rest another day," Loraine pushed Minerva towards the couch in the living room. Loraine noticed that the TV had caught Minerva's attention. "It is a TV. I believe that you would call it a Telly in England."

"Yes, I have heard the children talk about them. They have always sounded like such a useless contraption."

"Sit down and be educated, Minerva," Loraine said, picking up the remote and turning the television on. "These are the volume buttons and these control the channel," Loraine said while pointing out the appropriate buttons. "Just keep changing the channel until you find a program that interests you." Loraine stepped back and watched as Minerva fiddled with the buttons for a moment. She smiled as Minerva flipped through the channels and became more enthralled with the scenes that played out on the screen in front of her. Finally turning towards her bedroom, Loraine pulled some traveling cases from her closet and began work on miniaturizing the furniture and clothing in her bedroom and then packing it all in the trunks.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks ago…

Six cloaked figures huddled together in the shadows of the trees. Their heads were turned towards the center of the circle as they conversed in whispers. Fairly frequently, one of them would turn their head and look over their shoulder.

"Alright," the shortest of the group, Alastor Moody, grumbled, "this should be just an in-and-out mission. No lollygagging. And remember, stay in your teams. Whatever you do, don't split up. If something goes disastrously wrong, which it shouldn't, send the signal." Moody made eye contact with each of the other five people in the group. "Always vigilant," he mumbled before turning away from the group and starting through the trees towards the warehouse beyond them.

Elphias Doge caught up with Moody while Loraine paired off with Derek Hicks and Bill Weasley and Emmeline Vance teamed up. In twos, they silently slid through the shadows and halted next to the building. Moody turned towards them and silently pointed each group in the direction they were to go. The three teams split up.

Loraine looked at Hicks and then looked up. Their task was to take to the roof and map out as much of the building compund as possible. They were to be alert to any hidden entrances as well as guard positions. Grabbing Hicks hand, she whispered, "_Tollo Sustuli Sublatum_." Both she and Hicks slowly began to rise from the ground. As they levitated, Hicks pulled a piece of parchment from an inner pocket of his robes along with a short metallic quill. Holding the parchment open, he stood the quill on top of it. He looked over at Loraine and the quill began moving furiously across the parchment. Loraine's eyes widened as she noticed what the quill was doing. As Hicks looked at Loraine, the quill was drawing everything that he saw. Every feature of Loraine's face was being drawn onto the parchment. Loraine pointed to the parchment and Hicks turned a confused eye on it. When he realized what was happening, he quickly snatched the quill up. With a bashful smile, he shrugged at Loraine. "It works," he mouthed as a slight blush crept across his cheeks.

Finally reaching the rooftop, Loraine shifted her weight so that she would be over the roof and pulled Hicks with her. She ended the spell and the pair dropped a few feet to the rooftop.

They crept to the closest corner and looked over the compound. Hicks flipped the parchment over and drew five boxes on it. One box was in the center and one box adjoined each corner of the center box. He placed his quill in the center box and turned to look over the rooftop. The quill began drawing everything he saw. Fortunately, the rooftop was relatively flat. Only a few short smoke stacks hindered the view of the entire roof. When he heard the quill stop, he picked it up and moved it to another box. He looked over the edge of the building where they were standing and the quill began its work again. When it had completed its task, Hicks rolled the parchment up and tucked both it and the quill away. He signaled to Loraine and they made their way to the next corner.

As Loraine watched over the edge of the building, she saw Moody and Doge pressed against the wall of the next building over. They too were drawing what they saw on a piece of parchment. From her vantage point, she could see two Death Eaters walking along the wall around the corner from them. Moody and Doge were well concealed in the shadows, but the slightest movement or noise would give them away.

Hicks also saw what was happening on the ground below them. He nudged Loraine and looked at her with a concerned expression on his face. Thinking quickly, Loraine cast a freezing spell on the people below her. Moody, Doge, and the quill all froze in place. The Death Eaters rounded the corner while talking to each other. They kept walking right by Moody and Doge. When they had rounded the next corner, Loraine negated the spell she had cast on the duo.

Doge wiped the sweat from his brow as Moody turned and looked directly at Loraine and Hicks. He gave a quick nod of appreciation before grabbing Doge's robes and pulling him to move on to a safer location.

Loraine turned towards Hicks, but he wasn't next to her anymore. Confused, she pivoted to look behind her. She saw Hicks, but he wasn't alone. Two Death Eaters were pointing their wands at him and three more were aiming directly at Loraine. '_Uh oh,'_ she thought.

Slowly, she raised her hands and stood from her crouched position. Her wand was in her open right hand. Before the Death Eaters had the chance to take her wand from her, she sent red sparks into the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Okay, I know that if you guys have read this far then there is obviously some interest. Which is a good thing; however, no reviews is a bad thing. I really want to know what you guys think. It doesn't have to be long, just a "keep going" or "this story sucks" would be great. I hate begging, but my motivation level is going way, way down without any feedback. So please let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

After the Death Eaters passed, Moody and Doge moved to find a safer location. That had been a close call and Moody didn't want to push their luck. They made their way around the center building, Doge saw Bill near the far corner of the remaining building. After making sure the coast was clear, Doge stepped out into the open and waved Bill down. 

Bill saw the movement and turned to look. Seeing Doge, he grabbed Vance and pulled her with him towards Doge.

As they joined up, the night sky over them was stained bright red. The four looked up as brilliant sparks were being shot into the air.

"The roof," Moody growled. He turned towards the others and with a quick motion cast a spell that caused their hands and knees to become sticky so they could climb the wall. Though not the fastest method of travel, it was efficient as everyone began climbing as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Stop her!" yelled one of the Death Eaters watching over Hicks. 

The Death Eater closest to Loraine tackled her to the ground, causing the sparks to extinguish. Slowly, the red sky began to darken and the shadows began to deepen.

Before Loraine could react, her wand was being wrenched from her hand and she was forced onto her stomach with her hands behind her back. A gag was quickly shoved in her mouth to prevent any verbal spells from being cast and her hands were roughly tied with a coarse rope. She was forcefully pulled back onto her feet where she could get a better view of Hicks. He too was bound and gagged. They were both shoved towards a dark hole in the top of the roof and dropped through it to the floor below.

* * *

Bill was the first to round the top of the wall, closely followed by Moody. They made it just in time to see Hicks and Loraine dropped through the hole and then followed by several Death Eaters. 

Moody snatched Bill as he moved forward. "No, we can't do this alone," he said to the three as Doge and Vance joined them. "We have to go back to the Order and get help. We won't be of any use to them if we are all dead. The three of you spread out around the compound and keep an eye on the building. I will go back and get reinforcements."

All four of them disapparated from the rooftop. There was no longer a need to be completely stealthy, Voldemorte already knows that they are there.

* * *

Moody apparated on the street outside of 12 Grimmauld Place. He muttered the incantation that would make the house appear and hobbled as quickly as possible to the front door. He burst through the door and slammed it shut behind him. 

"Dumbledore!" Moody bellowed throughout the house. "DUMBLEDORE!"

Molly, Tonks, and Minerva came bursting through the kitchen door.

"Alastor! What is it?" Minerva demanded.

"Where is Dumbledore? We have an emergency." Moody answered, his magical eye rolling in its socket.

"He went to pick up Harry and bring him back here. We are expecting him back any moment," Molly informed him.

"What happened, Alastor?" Minerva demanded.

Moody's normal eye switched from Molly back to Minerva, his magical eye still rolling loose in its socket, "Hicks and Loraine were caught. We need backup now."

Tonks and Molly both gasped, but Minerva was all business. "I will get in contact with the other Order members and see who is available immediately," Minerva said as she went back into the kitchen to use the fireplace.

Moody began pacing the entrance hall, waiting for Albus to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Hicks and Loraine were marched down several dark corridors and stairwells. Their footsteps echoed off the tile floor. After too many turns for Loraine to keep track of, they entered a corridor that had metal grating as the flooring instead of tile. About half way down, Hicks, walking in front of Loraine, was pushed into a room on the right. Loraine tried to see what was in the room as she went by, but it was dark. The odor that came from the room, however, was rank. Loraine had to force down the bile that threatened to come up her throat. She was shoved from behind to keep her moving forward. Several doors down, Loraine was shoved into a small room. Only a plain wooden chair stood in the room, pushed against one wall. Two Death Eaters followed Loraine into the room. One grabbed the chair and set it down near the center of the room. The other shoved Loraine down into the chair and using additional rope, tied her arms to the back of the chair. 

"Gee, you think you can make it any tighter. I think I can still feel my hands," Loraine sneered at the wizard tying her.

The man's eyes narrowed and he raised his hand, preparing to backhand her across the cheek.

"Don't," a voice hissed from the doorway. Loraine couldn't get a very good view of the wizard standing there. The most she saw was a thin man covered in a black cloak. His face was hidden by the shadows of the cowl. "I have other planssss for her."

A shiver ran down Loraine's spine at the man's voice and her head started pounding from the enormous amount of magic that was emanating off of him. She saw him reach out towards her and flinched as his skeletal hand brushed her cheek. "Yessss, you know who I am, don't you? You can feel my magic. With our powersss combined, we could be unssstoppable."

"You would have to raise my dead body before I would join sides with you, Voldemorte," Loraine tried to sound bolder then she felt. She cocked her head to the side and said in an attempt to be defiant, "But then, I wouldn't be much use to you, would I?"

With far more strength then the frail man appeared to have, Voldemorte backhanded Loraine across the cheek, knocking her and the chair over. Loraine hit the ground hard and slid several feet before finally stopping. Blinking back tears and fighting to catch her breath, Loraine looked back at Voldemorte through blurred vision.

"Fetch me the Potionssss Massster. I think it isss time to tessst hiss latest invention," Voldemorte ordered one of the other wizards while never taking his eyes off of Loriane.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Moody had only moments to wait before the front door of Grimmauld place opened and Harry Potter walked in followed by Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Moody!" Harry exclaimed, excited to see a friendly face. Of course, Moody's face never looked friendly. He had had far to many battles that caused quite a bit of disfiguration to his face. Even when he smiled, his face scrunched up in such a way that he looked like a nasty bulldog growling at you.

"Potter," Moody gave in quick greeting before looking beyond him at Albus.

"Alastor, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. I hope all went well," Albus gave Moody a penetrating look over his half-moon spectacles.

"There is trouble, Dumbledore," was all Moody gave in reply.

Albus paused before giving the tiniest of nods and turning to Harry he said, "Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have been awaiting your return. Rather impatiently, I might say. Why don't you go upstairs and say hello and settle into your room."

Harry looked between Dumbledore and Moody. He knew something was going on, but he also knew better then to question it right now. With a tight-lipped nod, he turned and headed up the stairs.

Albus walked past Moody and into the parlor. Moody followed and closed the double doors behind him.

"Hicks and Loraine were caught," Moody stated, getting straight to the point. "I left the others behind to watch for any sign of them. There are too many Death Eaters for just us though. I came back for reinforcements."

Albus stood with his back to Moody while he received the news. His head was dropped so that his chin nearly touched his chest and his hands were clasped behind his back.

"Minerva has already left to gather more Order members," Moody continued.

There was a light knock on the parlor doors. One door cracked open and Remus Lupin popped his head inside. "Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Come in Remus, and bring the others with you," Moody said, his magical eye having already seen the group of wizards and witches on the other side of the door.

Albus moved closer to the wall and stood staring at the fireplace in quiet contemplation as the room began to fill with members of the Order.

Minerva was the last to enter. She paused as she pulled the doors closed behind her and cast a charm to prevent anyone, mainly the children, from eavesdropping. She glanced around the crowded room. Every seat was taken; those that did not make it in time for a seat took up residence on the floor or stood standing along the wall.

Minerva picked her way through the people to Albus's side. Placing a hand lightly on his upper arm so as not to startle him out of his thoughts, she whispered, "Everyone that was available is here."

Albus turned slightly to look her in the eye. Uncrossing his arms, he placed a hand over hers, "Thank you."

Turning the rest of the way, his gaze swept over the room. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As I am sure you have all been apprised of the situation, I will get straight to my plans for a rescue…"

* * *

At the sound of the door opening, Loraine turned her head to get a better look of who was entering. Her head was pounding from where it hit the floor and her right eye was difficult to open because of the swelling from where Voldemorte's hand connected with her face. 

Severous Snape swept into the small room with his robes billowing behind him. His eyes darted around the room and landed on Loraine. He managed to prevent the surprise from showing on his face and instead turned his expression into a sneer.

"Ah, Professssor. I am sso glad you could join our little party," Voldemorte hissed. "Pleassse be sso kind as to adminissster the potion that you brought with you to our guessst."

Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a tiny vial, no larger then the tip of his pinky finger. Walking up behind Loraine, he braced his hip against the back of the chair while his right arm snaked around her neck. From this position, Snape had enough leverage to force Loraine's chin up and cause her head to tip backwards. Using his torso and right arm, he was able to secure her head to keep her from moving. He dipped his head so that his greasy, black hair covered his face from view and mouthed, "I'm sorry," before prying her lips apart with his free hand and pouring the potion into her mouth.

Loraine did her best not to swallow but the tiny amount of liquid tickled at her throat. That in combination with Snape stroking her Adam's apple forced her to swallow.

Snape backed away from Loraine as she swallowed. He watched as her normally vibrant eyes darkened to a deep shade of green and then hollowed out with a vacant expression. Her face contorted in pain and tears began to well up in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Just for you Thoroughly Modern Philly...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Two-dozen or so witches and wizards advanced through the woods towards the warehouses. Bill, Vance, and Doge, upon seeing them, left their locations and made their way towards the group. 

Vance was the first to join their ranks. "There has been no movement outside the buildings with the exception of a few guards," she said when she reached Albus's side. "They are still within the center building as far as I know. It is the only building being patrolled."

Bill and Doge joined the group and both reported that they hadn't seen anything either.

As they approached the wood line, Albus brought everyone to a halt and they all crowded around him. "You all know the plan…," he gave a few last minute instructions before the large group split into three smaller groups and began to carry out their mission.

* * *

Loraine's head lolled to the side as her eyes cracked open. The light in the room, though dim, caused red-hot needles to prick her eyes and her head throbbed. Her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat. Voldemorte's face floated into view, "Welcome back my dear. I wass beginning to worry." He ran a caressing hand over her cheek. Loraine flinched not only from his touch but also from the pain his hand caused as it pressed into the bruises forming on her face. "You can stop the pain whenever you want, all you have to do is ansswer my quesstionsss. We can start easssy with sssomething like, what iss your name?" 

Loraine lifted her heavy head and peered at Voldemorte with heavy eyelids. "Oh, that'ss easssy," she slurred through a fat lip. "Al-Alvus…Dumildore."

"Prat!" Voldemorte snarled and punched Loraine in the gut. She doubled over in pain. The ropes binding her hands to the chair cut thin lines in her skin that began to bleed.

Screams could be heard from somewhere else in the building. Loraine painfully shut her eyes to the sound, trying to block it out.

"You sssee, you aren't the only one here. If you anssswer my quesstion, it would sstop your friendss pain too," Voldemorte, cheek to cheek with Loraine, whispered into her ear. He delighted in the shiver that the action caused throughout Loraine's body. "Do I disgusst you, my dear?"

With a whimper, Loraine tried to turn her head away, but his hand came up and cupped her opposite cheek, forcing her to remain in contact with his skeletal face. He gasped and pulled back, looking at her, "What iss this? Are these tearss running down your cheekss? Oh my, are we lossing hope that your preciousss friendss will come and save you? Just answer my question, and it can all be over."

Loraine allowed her head to fall to her chest. "We…we would rather die…then help you," she said with effort.

"Then perhapss we should kill you again," Voldemorte lost his patience and grabbing a handful of Loraine's hair he roughly pulled her head back. He snatched another vial from Snape and poured the contents down Loraine's throat. He began to laugh as her eyes widened in horror and a bloodcurdling scream escaped from her lips.

* * *

**Thoroughly Modern Philly**:I know, it's not an ADMM chapter, but believe me they are coming. The first one to look for is Chapter 14, and since I am posting a chapter a day, it is only a few days away. I posted this chapter so I could respond to you as well as give you a boost towards what you are looking for by posting two chapters today. Just so you know, Chapters 14, 16, and 17 are all very minor, ADMM, they really just give some hints into their feelings for each other. Chapter 18 is an actual ADMM chapter with the two of them together. Like I said in the beginning, right now it is deep adoration for each other, that means no confessions of love (yet). But Chapter 18 gives me lots of warm fuzzies inside everytime I reread it. 

Thanks a million for your review! It is like pulling teeth trying to get people to review. I keep thinking to myself, 'does the story suck that bad?' :)

Oh, and horses are a passion of mine. The horse Lacie in the story is actually my horse, a little Arab mare. When I saw that you are in Pony Club, I thought you might like those chapters. Sorry about the wrong chapter, it was 3 not 2 that I meant to direct you to, my bad.

Anyways, I love reading your stories, so keep up the great work:)


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I had an unexpected sleepover at the stable. I will make it up to you guys by posting two chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Albus, Minerva, and Moody each led a team of Order members as they fought their way to the fourth story of the building. They all converged at the end of a corridor lined with a metal floor. Albus directed Moody's team to stay near the door in case there were any unexpected visitors or back up was needed. Minerva's team followed Albus's team into the corridor. They crept carefully across the metal so not to announce their arrival. Each door Albus came to, he slowly opened, only to find an empty room.

About halfway down, Albus heard muffled noise through a door on the right. Several people gathered behind him, wands at the ready. Albus threw the door open and hexes went flying into the room before anyone got a good look at the situation.

* * *

Voldemorte's head snapped up at the sounds that were coming from down the hall. "Untie her," he commanded. He knew that a rescue attempt would be made, and from the sounds of it, the would-be rescuers had arrived. 

One of the Death Eaters jumped at the command and began fumbling with the ropes. They were slippery with blood and Loraine was thrashing so hard that he couldn't get a good grip on the knot.

"Use your wand, you imbecile," Voldemorte screeched, impatience rising into his voice. He needed to leave and he intended to take Loraine with him.

The Death Eater reached for his wand; it slipped out of his blood-covered fingers in his panic as people could be heard getting closer to their room.

Movement could be heard directly outside the door now. "Fools," Voldemorte spat and left through a tiny hidden doorway on the opposite side of the room with Snape on his heels. The main door burst open and the Death Eaters within the room all ducked for cover as several jinxes flew through the air.

* * *

Many apologies Thoroughly Modern Philly, and yes, it does make sense. :) Don't worry about your riding part, you'll do better next time! Thanks for the review! 


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

One of the first things Albus saw after opening the door was Hicks, lying bloody and motionless on the floor of the room within. Several members brushed past him in an attempt to take out the Death Eaters that they saw from the doorway. It didn't take long before there were four dark wizards lying unconscious about the room. 

Minerva knelt beside Hicks and felt for a pulse. She looked at the wizard kneeling on the other side of Hicks, "He is alive, but badly injured. Poppy is waiting back at headquarters. Take a small team with you and get him back there as soon as possible." The wizard nodded and motioned another wizard over. Between the two of them, they cradled Hicks between them and left the room.

Minerva looked over at Albus, "We still have to find Loraine."

Albus nodded and turned from the room to continue down the hall. He moved faster when he heard sounds coming from a room just a few doors down. The door flew open when he got to it and he sent two jinxes into the room without even looking.

There were only three Death Eaters in this room. The three were quickly knocked unconscious and Albus moved over to Loraine. He quickly untied the ropes binding her hands.

With the only thing holding her in an upright position now gone, Loraine toppled forward. Albus quickly caught her before she could hit the ground and cradled her in his arms. Minerva was by his side in a heartbeat, concern for her friend evident on her face. Loraine's thrashing had reduced to only minor twitching. The pain could still be seen etched across her features though.

Minerva drew a handkerchief from her robes and wiped Loraine's brow. Loraine flinched and her eyes fluttered open. Albus's heart cried when he saw the horror reflected in the dark green eyes.

As recognition began to set in, Loraine opened her mouth to try to say something. Her mouth was dry and her tongue felt swollen. "The…D.A.?" she tried to inquire.

"Shh, don't talk, pet. Everyone is safe and you are going to be okay too. Just try to conserve your energy…don't talk," Minerva tried to reassure her.

Loraine swallowed hard and allowed her eyelids to close again. Albus felt her body go limp as she fell into unconsciousness. "Minerva, unfasten my cloak and help me wrap her in it," Albus said as he gathered Loraine in his arms. He studied Minerva's face as she fumbled with the clasp under his chin and pulled the cloak from his shoulders. She looked very tired and worn. The war was taking its toll on her as it was everyone else. He restrained the urge to reach out to her; to provide some comfort. He knew that she wouldn't accept it, not right now. No, later, when the mission was over and she knew Loraine was safe, then she would allow him to comfort her.

Minerva draped the cloak over Loraine's unconscious form and helped Albus wrap it around her so that it wouldn't slip off. When Albus had a good grip on Loraine, he stood, "Let us leave this place," he whispered to Minerva. They joined the rest of the Order members and made their way out of the building.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: This is it, the begining hints of ADMM.**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

* * *

Minerva sat in the corner of a darkened room. The small oil lamp sitting on the table beside her chair was providing the only light in the room. She looked up from her parchment and glanced across the room to the sleeping form on the bed. Loraine was still at the moment, but Minerva could hear quiet mumblings coming from her. She turned back to the table and began to write again. 

_Dearest Albus,_

_There has been no change here. Loraine is in a constant depression throughout the day and is still having terrible nightmares throughout the night. I cast a silencing charm on her room every night so the rest of the household won't be disturbed by her screams._

_We have decided to keep a constant watch on her 24 hours, which no doubt irritates her to no end._

_She has spent the past few days in the study reading through all of the Black's darker magic books. She says that she is using them to prepare lesson plans for the upcoming school year, but I think she wants to better prepare herself to face Voldemorte again._

_Whatever happened back in that room, she will speak naught of. It can only be left to our imaginations._

_I am very concerned for her, Albus, but I am at a complete loss for what to do. The children have tried to engage her in conversation, but she answers with quick, short answers and then leaves the room. She takes all of her meals in her rooms, but I do not believe she is eating them. I think she is giving them to Sam who appears to have gained several pounds whereas she has lost weight. Nor does Sam leave her side. Harry and Ron have tried many times to entice him to play ball, but he just lies there barely batting an eyelash. If she doesn't pull out of this soon, I am afraid that we will lose her for good._

_Yours,_

_Minerva_

Minerva reread her letter before sealing it. Fawkes would be there in the morning and she would send it with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: I am going to the boondocks of NY for a few days, so I am posting a few chapters to get you through the weekend. I will post more when I get back. :)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Mum?" Ron inquired of Molly Weasley. 

Without looking up from the stew that she was making, she replied, "Yes dear?"

"What makes Lady Loraine so special?"

Molly paused and looked over her shoulder to find Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione standing by the table looking at her with questioning gazes. "I'm not sure I can really answer that, Ron. Perhaps you should go and ask Professor McGonagall. I believe she's in the library."

Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said before turning and heading out the door.

Once in the hall, Ginny turned to the group. "Do you think she will really tell us? I mean, you know how she can be sometimes. Saying it's none of our business and stuff."

"I think she will tell us," Hermione responded. "Besides, if she doesn't, we can try to push the topic by saying that it may be important for Harry to know if he is going to fight Voldemorte."

They reached the library door. "You should go first Harry. Especially if you're going to be the reason we're asking," Ron nudged Harry forward.

Harry scowled at Ron before turning to the door. With a deep breath and a trepid hand, he knocked on the door. He faintly heard someone from inside call for him to enter and he pushed the door open enough to peek his head inside.

Professor McGonagall was sitting at a table stacked with books and several pieces of parchment. There was a small desk lamp on the corner of the table, but the large volumes cast shadows over most of the tabletop.

Harry cleared his throat before proceeding, "Um, Professor McGonagall?"

McGonagall looked up from her work and raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I am sorry to bother you, and I don't mean to pry…" Harry started nervously.

McGonagall sat waiting, an impatient expression starting to cross her face.

"Well, I was wondering…I heard you mention the other day that Lady Loraine is important to the fight against Voldemorte and I was wondering why. What makes her so important?" Harry quickly finished before Professor McGonagall could kick him out of the room.

McGonagall saw a red head pass behind Harry and then she heard some muffled sounds coming from the hall. "Just _you_ were wondering, Mr. Potter?"

Harry dropped his eyes, "Well, we all kind of were."

"I see," McGonagall lightly sighed, looking down at the work she had in front of her. "Well, come in, all of you. No point in me hollering across the room."

The four children hustled into the room and pulled chairs up around the table Professor McGonagall was working at while she moved the books to the floor.

She sat silently for a moment, trying to decide where to begin. "Loraine is important because she is a Foci."

"Oh," Hermione gasped.

McGonagall looked across the table at her. Of the four of them, Hermione was the one she expected to know something about Foci. "You have heard of them, Miss Granger?"

"We learned a little about them in History, but there wasn't much information on them to tell us a whole lot," Hermione answered Professor McGonagall's question. "I remember that they are pretty rare and Professor Binns told us that they are very powerful. He also said that they are very dangerous because their magic can be chaotic. I believe that they can also detect magic in other people."

"Very good Miss Granger," McGonagall said, allowing her admiration to show slightly in her voice. "It is nice to see that someone pays attention in Professor Binns' class." She pretended to look somewhat cross at the rest of them.

"The word 'foci' is plural for 'focus'. A witch or wizard who is a Foci, is a focus point for magical energy. You see every witch or wizard has a store of magical energy. That store is broken up into two parts. One part, the larger of the two, is what we use for everyday magic. The second part, a reserve so to speak, is used only in the case of emergencies. Your reserve is very difficult to access and one has to be trained to do so. The reserve is meant to keep you alive. You can use all of your everyday magic, and though you will be tired, it won't otherwise affect you. However, if you use all of your everyday magic and then tap into your reserve, you could fall unconscious or possibly die depending on how much of your reserve you use. By nature, a Foci has a store of magic far larger then any other wizard or witch."

McGonagall stopped and looked around at the group in front of her to make sure they were all getting it.

Ginny, looking a little confused said, "I have heard about people falling unconscious or even dying after using magic. Others have said that they used more magic then they had. From what you just described, that person used all of their magic, including their reserve. But if our reserve is so difficult to access, how could they have used it?"

"A very good question, Miss Weasley," McGonagall smiled at her. "Strong emotions can sometimes overtake our mental thought process and access the reserve without the person's knowledge. This is often seen when someone uses magic to enact revenge, or during a child's temper tantrum. Does that answer your question?"

Ginny nodded her head, so McGonagall continued, "Before we really knew what a Foci was, those witches and wizards were referred to as 'Wild Magi'. The term does hold some partial truth. The magic that a Foci holds carries its roots back to ancient magics. That is why their wandless magic is so powerful. As the years passed, the magic within your average witch and wizard began to dwindle. The use of wands became such a prominent part of our lives because its magical core is necessary to channel our magical energy. The Foci were giving the title 'Wild Magi' however, because their magic often went array." Minerva reached into her robes and pulled out her wand.

"Now, I said that the wand helps to channel our energy. When we use magic, the magical core of our wand pulls the energy from the core of our being, is pulled down our arm and into the wand where it finally exits through the small tip. What we just did was take a large beam of energy and focus it down to a small point. When wandless magic is used, the energy isn't focused and remains a large beam. Wandless magic is great if you are trying to cover a wide area, but can be quite dangerous if used on a specific thing.

"A well-trained Foci can still be dangerous, but in different ways. Because they are a focus for magical energy, they have the ability to transfer power both into and out of their body. This is where Loraine becomes so important to the fight. An untrained Foci gives and takes energy without knowing. The amounts are so small that they pass through undetected. A trained Foci, however, transfers the energy on a conscious level. They can decide who to take from and who to give to as well as how much. Many Foci were known to go into the medical field because they could 're-charge' a wizard who had drained themselves. They were also frequently found paired up with other powerful wizards. Whether the pairing was intended or not, we still don't know. You see, if a wizard is powerful enough, they can force the Foci to transfer the energy. So it is possible the Foci were held against their will in order to empower the wizard."

"Is that the case with Lady Loraine?" Ron asked.

McGonagall stared aghast at Ron for a moment before realizing that it was actually a plausible question for someone who did not know the entire story. "Of course not, Mr. Weasley. And don't you go saying otherwise," she chastised. "Lady Loraine was a student at Hogwarts and is a personal friend of mine. She has come here of her own volition to help us in the war."

"Wait, I thought Lady Loraine was an American?" Harry asked confused.

"She is. Hogwarts occasionally sends invitations to prospective students who do not live in Europe. It is a rare occasion that one like that is sent and even rarer for the addressee to accept. However, Lady Loraine did," McGonagall answered him.

"So if a Foci is very skilled in using wandless magic, do they use wands at all?" Hermione spoke up.

"Yes they do. Like I said, the wand helps to focus our energy down to a smaller point. A Foci will use the wand for the same purpose. Most, like Lady Loraine, prefer to use wandless magic though," replied McGonagall.

"Then, if a wand focus' our energy into a smaller point, why don't we use wandless magic more too?" Hermione's inquisitive mind wasn't done yet.

"Because, unlike a Foci, we actually need the magical core to draw our energy out for us. It is only through great skill and power that a witch or wizard can learn to draw his or her own energy without the use of the wand. Now, I think that is more then enough information for now and I need to get back to my work," Professor McGonagall gave as a dismissal.

The four children got up and put their chairs away. McGonagall watched, amused as they left with their heads bent and talking in whispers.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Present time…

It has been two weeks since Loraine and Hicks were rescued. Albus received regular updates from Minerva regarding the activity of the Order back around headquarters. He looked forward to Minerva's letters, even though the messages were often grim. Fawkes had just arrived with the latest. In a way, he was dreading opening it. Loraine wasn't doing well. Though he knew that Hicks was also having a difficult time, he was fairing better then Loraine. He stared at the folded piece of parchment for a moment before turning it over and breaking the seal.

_Oh Albus, I have wonderful news!_

Albus smiled as he mentally heard the excitement in her voice as he read the words.

_For the past few days, Loraine has been a huge help around the house, helping to clean it up. In a way, she has been working too hard and is exhausted by the end of the day. But it is good for her. The four children were helping her with one of the larger rooms on the third floor today. I went up to check on them and tell them that lunch was almost ready when I heard laughter through the door. It was music to my ears! As I stood listening, Loraine was trying to teach the Weasleys a song. Something about whistling while they work? I don't really know. It must be a Muggle children's song because Harry and Hermione seemed to already know it. Sam has also been playing a lot more. This is a sure sign that Loraine is well on the way to recovery._

_Everything else has been quite here. It has been two weeks now since I have heard from you. I am beginning to worry. The visits from Fawkes are reassuring, but it isn't the same as reading your own words or hearing your voice. I know, you are probably chuckling right now thinking how silly I am being, but I can't help it. Heaven forbid, I am getting soft in my old age. Ha. Don't let that get out to the students. Oh look at me, dawdling on like you don't have anything better to do then read my letters. Please stay safe, Albus, and I look forward to your return. I dare say, my chess game has been rather lacking lately due to the absence of a decent partner._

_Until then,_

_Minerva_

Albus smiled as he read the last paragraph over again. To think, Minerva going soft…never. He knew that he should write to her, to allay her concern, but he didn't pick up a quill. Instead he folded the letter and slipped it into a pocket. It wouldn't be long before he would see her again and he intended to hold her in suspense. Absence makes the heart grow fonder as the saying goes.


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

**

Chapter Removed...please go to the next chapter. :)


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Albus found Minerva in the parlor with a book lying open on her lap. She wasn't reading the book though. Instead, her eyes were riveted on the fireplace. Albus stood and watched her for a moment. He loved to watch Minerva, regardless of what she was doing. She was wearing only the under dress garment of her robes today. She didn't bother to put on the large set of outer robes. They were the usual emerald green that has become her trademark. Albus loved that color on her because it set off the fire within her brilliant green eyes. 

Minerva looked up at the sound of the door closing. Her eyes lit up when they met Albus's twinkling blue ones.

"Albus," Minerva breathed, relief flooding her voice.

"Tabby," Albus returned, using his pet name for Minerva.

Minerva stood and reached a hand towards him.

"There is no need to stand on my account, dear," Albus said, taking her offered hand.

Minerva gripped his hand as if he would disappear if she were to let go. "I was so worried. I didn't know if you were getting my letters," she said as concern crossed her eyes.

Albus gave her a glittering smile. He stepped back with his arms spread out, "As you can see, all is well." Still holding her hand, he pulled her into an embrace. Wrapping his arms around her, he lowered his mouth to her ear. "See, solid as a rock," he whispered into it.

Minerva sighed and buried her head in his chest. She relaxed and leaned into him as she breathed deeply,the smell of peppermint and cocoa teasing her senses.

After a moment, Albus pulled back slightly and cupped her cheek with his hand. "I am terribly sorry for making you worry. That is never my intention."

They were practically nose-to-nose. Minerva could hear her heart thrumming in her ears. She knew how she felt about Albus, and judging from their current physical closeness, she could fathom a fairly accurate guess of his feelings towards her. _'But now isn't the time,'_ Minerva thought to herself. _'His is already so overtaxed. He doesn't need something else to occupy even more of his time.'_ She very desperately wanted to reach up and kiss his tender lips. He was so very close. _'No, now isn't the time.'_ Minerva began to pull away.

Albus found himself getting lost in her dark green depths. They reminded him of the Scottish moors the last time he was there. The moors were such a lush green that he has never been able to find another color to match their beauty. _'Except for her eyes,'_ he thought. He could smell her shampoo. It was a floral bouquet. _'But there is something else.'_ He recognized it, but couldn't quite put a name to it. He breathed deeply again. _'Ah, that's it…Floo powder. She must have traveled today.'_ He couldn't believe that she was allowing him to be this close for so long. He thought the hug would do him in, but she melted into him so easily. _'Her lips are right there, should I chance that too? Would that be pushing my luck too far?'_ No, too late, she was pulling away.

He allowed his hand to stray down her arm until his fingers wrapped around hers. With a smile, he walked towards the settee and pulled her down next to him. "Thank you for the letters. I did receive them all, thanks to your numbering system," Albus chuckled.

A blush crept up into Minerva's cheeks. "I wanted us to know if one had strayed."

"The wheels up there are always turning, aren't they?" Albus teased, tapping Minerva lightly on the head.

"Would I be as appreciated if they weren't?" Minerva countered with a coy smile on her lips.

"My dear Tabby, you are always appreciated," Albus's eyes glittered with adoration. "I am sure that I don't say it enough, but everything you do; from your work at Hogwarts to merely standing by my side lending support, is _very greatly_ appreciated."

The blush in Minerva's cheeks deepened and she dropped her eyes to her lap. She sat silent for a moment before clearing her throat. "Thank you," she whispered hoarsely.

It was not easy to embarrass the usually stoic Minerva McGonagall, but Albus relished every instance that he could. Her skin was so pale that the slightest color showed vibrantly on it. Even in the dim light of the parlor, he could tell that she was turning redder by the moment. He felt that if he were to reach out and touch her, he would burn with the fire that glowed upon her cheeks. But he cared for her far too much to continue her embarrassment. Nor did he want to break the spell that had been cast over them by becoming the cause of her doubtless ire. Instead, he said, "Molly says dinner is almost ready, would you care to join me?"

Minerva looked up at him, silently thanking him for the change of subject, "I would love to."

Albus stood and offered his arm, which Minerva gladly accepted. Together they left the parlor and walked to the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this is so long in updating. My vacation ended up being longer then I had originally planned. But here it is, I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks sat at one end of the table entertaining Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione with tales of outrageous adventures. The four children were laughing harder then normal as Tonks animated Moody's story by changing her appearance to mimic those involved in the adventure. 

Remus Lupin sat at the other end of the table surrounded by Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Lady Loraine Devonshire, and Bill, Arthur and Molly Weasley. He was retelling the story of his first werewolf transformation for those that had never heard it before. Even those that had heard it were enraptured as he graphically and energetically narrated.

Loraine sat with her elbows on the table and her head propped in her hands. She was tired, but was too enthralled by Remus's tale to call it quits for the night. As she listened, she felt a familiar tingle run up her spine. As she focused on the sensation, her eyes narrowed and rather then looking at Remus, her focus changed so that it appeared she was trying to look through him.

As Albus softly chuckled at Remus's last statement, he looked around at the others in the group. It was good to see that even in times like these, people could sit back and enjoy themselves, even if only for a night. As his eyes landed on Loraine, sitting to his left, he noticed her change in expression. He leaned over and asked in a hushed tone, "What is it my Lady? What do you sense?"

Loraine cocked her head, trying to place the magical energy signature that had just entered the house. Albus watched her dark blue eyes flash with pure anger and revulsion. Loraine turned her head to the left and looked at the kitchen door. "Snape," she spat, her voice raw with emotion.

Laughter could be heard coming from the kitchen as Snape entered 12 Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Breathlessly, he hurried through the foyer and living room and burst through the swinging door of the kitchen.

The chatter ceased immediately as those assembled started and looked towards the door that Snape just burst through. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's smiles turned to sour expressions as their least favourite teacher entered the room.

Snape's eyes immediately sought out Albus Dumbledore but paused a moment as they landed on Lady Loraine, sitting to Albus's left. He quickly passed her though and looked to the Headmaster. "Dumbledore, I have urgent news!"

Albus looked to the four children sitting at the opposite end of the table and using his this-is-important-do-not-argue-with-me voice, he said, "Children, please go to your rooms and wait there until someone comes to get you."

* * *

**Sensiblyquirky: **Sorry you think it moves too slow sometimes, Christy. Believe me, patience will definately be a virtue with this story. I try to avoid the hopelessly romantic, falling all over each other fluff (even though we all love to read that kind of stuff). I am just trying to keep it as real as possible. I hope you keep reading and enjoy it. I am certainly enjoying writing it. 

**Thoroughly Modern Philly:** Thanks a million for your reviews again, Pippa. You keep me going. I am so very glad that you enjoyed the last few chapters. Writing Minerva's letters was really neat. It is cool to think, 'Well how would she say this,' or 'How would she feel about that.' But chapter 18 was definately one of my favourites to write. I actually wrote it before many of the others. I had to go back and fill in the blanks to lead up to it. There is another battle sequence coming up, so lots of action packed chapters coming up (along with a fun MM one). If you read carefully, you will see how the chapters weave together to tell the same sequence of events from different character's perspectives. Let me know how well I pull it off. :)


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Though not happy, the four quietly passed Snape in the doorway and made their way upstairs. They only made it as far as the landing leading to the second floor before they stopped and knelt beside the banister to try to listen in on the meeting, taking place back downstairs.

In the kitchen, they could hear Snape as he began reporting on a raid that the Death Eaters were to perform that very night. "Voldemorte is going after the Simons. Brian Simon was a Death Eater before Voldemorte's fall, but not the brightest of people, he didn't last long. Voldemorte is going to try to recruit his four other brothers, Mark, John, Henry, and Dave. You know that they won't join Voldemorte's ranks."

Voices dropped too low for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry to hear as the plans were being set.

"What do you think they are going to do?" Ginny asked the other three with her.

Ron gave his sister a disgusted look, "They are going to fight of course. What would you do?"

"Ron is right, Ginny. Dumbledore won't just let them kill four people when there is something he can do about it," Hermione said as she gave Ron a pointed glare as reprimand for his poor manners.

"Yeah, but if they're trying to recruit four people, doesn't that mean that there are going to be a lot of DE's there? Are we going to have enough people to fight them off?" Ginny looked skeptically at Hermione.

Harry spoke up for the first time, "No, probably not. But when you add the four Simons to our group; that will help make up for it. Besides, knowing that Dumbledore is around, I don't think Voldemorte is going to be there himself. Dumbledore and McGonagall are two of the strongest wizards, if not _the_ strongest. Moody and Lupin are quite a force to be reckoned with as well. And if Loraine is as great as Professor McGonagall says she is, our side won't be so easy to beat."

The group quieted as they heard a lot of movement from within the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Everyone got up from the table and started for the living room to prepare for the upcoming fight. With a quick wave of her hand, Loraine sent the leftover dishes to the sink and a scrub brush began its work on them. She then began to follow everyone else out. 

Snape trailed behind and allowed Loraine to begin passing him as he said, "Loraine, may I have a word with you?"

Without even looking or stopping, she replied, "Go ahead."

"I meant in private," Snape reprimanded, as if he were talking to a student.

Loraine let the snide comment roll off and curtly replied with, "Say what you have to say now, because _we_ need to prepare and _you_ need to get back to Voldemorte."

With the most apologetic voice Loraine had ever heard out of Snape he said, "I want to apologize for what happened two weeks ago. I didn't know…"

"You had a mission to do and you did it. It doesn't mean that I will despise you any less for it though," Loraine cut him off sharply as she walked into the living room.

Snape reached out to grip Loraine's upper arm and pull her back to look at him. She threw her hand up and warned, "Don't."

Snape, so intent on his apology, misinterpreted the warning as _'an apology isn't necessary'_ and grabbed a hold of Loraine's arm anyway. "Loraine, please…"

Loraine spun towards him and twisting her arm out of his grasp she poised her flat palm towards his chest. A strong burst of magical energy escaped from Loraine's palm and threw Snape backwards through the kitchen door and across the table that had just recently been vacated by the Order members.

Everyone, who had turned their attention towards the pair at the first outburst, stood in stunned silence as they watched the kitchen door swing back and forth on its hinges. Albus and Minerva were the first to react.

"Loraine!" Minerva exclaimed in a shocked tone as she and Albus hurried toward the swinging door. Without warning, they walked right into an invisible barrier that prevented them from going any further.

Loraine waved her left hand and the kitchen door flew open and remained there as she stormed into the kitchen and vocally released her wrath on Snape. "Don't _ever_ touch me! How _dare_ you foul me with your vile hands after what you did! You should forever feel indebted to Dumbledore. It is only because you are in his good graces, and therefore under his protection, that you have lasted this long around me. But watch your back, Snape, because should you _ever_ lose face in his eyes, I will be the first to hunt you down…and I can guarantee you that minor bruising will not be a factor."

Loraine spun on her heal and headed for the front door. The shield that she had placed to prevent anyone from hindering her was dropped and Albus and Minerva rushed into the kitchen to check on Snape who was already pulling himself off the floor. Seeing that he was uninjured, Albus called after Loraine, "Loraine…"

"I will wait outside," Loraine cut him off in a clipped tone.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny knelt by the banister and watched as the scene progressed below. Their jaws dropped as they listened to Lady Loraine accuse and threaten Professor Snape.

"Whoa," Ron mumbled to himself. "She's gone mental."

Hermione turned her head as she heard a noise from down the hall. "Harry, look out," she said and she knocked Harry over. A broomstick and cloak went whizzing by, only missing Harry's head by a few inches.

A chocolate colored traveling cloak with intricate Celtic designs and a Firebolt came flying down the stairs and ended in Loraine's waiting arms as she turned and opened the front door.

"No, you will wait right there." Albus demanded and with a flick of his wand the door was wrenched from Loraine's grasp and slammed shut. The sound of the multiple locks could be heard clicking into place.

Loraine slowly turned and leveled a fierce gaze at Albus, the intensity of which was only bettered by Minerva's infamous death glare. Unshed anger was seething from her voice as she replied evenly, "No…I…will wait…_outside_." With an explosive power, the door was blasted from its frame and lay on the ground ten feet away. Loraine turned and walked through the hole that the door left behind. As she passed the door lying on the walkway, its shattered pieces flew back into the doorway and stood intact where it was meant to.

In the silence within the house, the locks on the door could be heard clicking back into place.

* * *

**Thoroughly Modern Philly:** Thanks so much for the review, Pippa. You are honest and open; if my chapter sucked, I know that you would let me know. :) That is why I love your reviews so much.I hope you like this one too. Things are getting a little heated, which I love. Believe me, the MM chaptercoming up will have you laughing. I still laugh when I reread it. :) I am glad that I had my trip to NY because I was having some major writers block. So it gave me the chance to refresh my mind. I had such a great time up there. I am originally from Philly and now and living in Washington DC. So to get out to upstate NY for some fresh air was a very welcome relief. 


	22. Chapter 22

**

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

**

"What just happened?" Ginny whispered, turning to the others with her. With wide eyes, Harry gave a confused shrug.

Ron looked at her with an astonished look on his face. "That was insubordination, that was. I can't believe that she turned on Dumbledore like that!"

The three turned to Hermione for the answers that they were looking for and she always seemed to have, but Hermione wasn't paying any attention. She was watching Professor Dumbledore through the banister.

"I've never seen Professor Dumbledore this mad before," she whispered in a timid voice.

The same thought crossed the mind of Remus Lupin as well. He became more concerned as he watched Albus's eyes turn from their normal twinkling blue to a steel grey.

Slowly, everyone started shifting his or her attention from the newly repaired door to Albus's face, waiting for guidance. Minerva quietly stepped up to Albus's side. Laying a gentle hand on his arm she asked in a hushed tone, "Should I go after her?"

Before Albus could respond, another voice was heard from the back of the group, "No, let her go."

Everyone turned and saw a disheveled looking Snape standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Minerva fixed him with a hard gaze, attempting to interpret his usually scowling face. Could that be guilt on his face? Maybe remorse?

Albus Dumbledore seemed to have come to the same conclusion as he asked, "What happened, Severus? What happened between you and Loraine that caused such an outburst?"

Snape looked at the door as if he could see through it. His voice was quiet as he recalled the memories, "It is all my fault. Lord Voldemorte had me make the potion. I didn't know whom it was for until he told me to administer it. I am the one who has caused her so much pain. _My_ 'vile hands' where the ones that forcefully poured the potion down her throat. I did it over and over again." It wasn't until this last sentence was out that Snape dared to look away from the door and into Albus's eyes.

Albus carefully masked his expression as he listened to Snape's confession, "Which potion did you give her?"

With a shuddering breath, Snape went on, "Visions of Death…it disillusions the drinker into believing that they are dieing. With each dose, the pain becomes more unbearable and the death more horrific," he paused a moment as he shuddered. "I was to administer it until she broke and told Lord Voldemorte what he wanted to know."

The gasps from around the room and the stairs above him did not fall on deaf ears as Albus prompted, "Which was?"

"Her name."

Albus's eyes closed and his head dropped. He knew the seriousness of the answer Snape just gave him. Of course Voldemorte knew Loraine's name. That wasn't the point of the question. Asking a simple question such as a person's name is an old interrogation trick. The more simple answers you can get out of a person, the easier it will be to get difficult answers out of them later. The idea is to trick them into believing that if they answered one question, then another would not be so bad either.

Albus looked at Snape, "And did she answer?"

"No," he solemnly replied.

Molly Weasley gave out a strangled cry and buried her head into Arthur's chest as he draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer.

Albus looked at the front door and pictured Loraine standing in the cold night air beyond, "And how many doses did you administer?"

Snape dropped his eyes in disgrace, "Eleven before she was rescued."

Albus took a deep breath, "Thank you for the information Severus, you had better be on your way. Molly, you stay behind with the children. Everyone else, prepare for battle. Meet outside in ten minutes time."

With a task to do, Minerva, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Arthur and Bill Weasley set about gathering the items they felt they would need for the upcoming battle.


	23. Chapter 23

**

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

**

Harry quickly ran up the stairs to his room. He rejoined his friends back on the landing with his Firebolt in his hand.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore isn't going to let you go," Hermione scolded him.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "I know that, it isn't for me." He started walking down the stairs when Professor McGonagall came around the corner out of the living room and spotted him with his broom.

"You won't be needing that, Mr. Potter. Now back upstairs, all of you," McGonagall said up to him.

Harry looked at the broom in his hand and then back at McGonagall, "It isn't for me, Professor." With a smile, he tossed the broom down the remaining stairs where McGonagall quickly reached out and grabbed it from the air. "It's for you."

She tilted her head and looked up at Harry with an appraising look, and then with an admiring smile and nod of her head as thanks, she left through the door after leaving her broom in the corner.

Harry continued down the rest of the stairs to see everyone else out of the house. As Tonks strode up, with broom in hand, Harry took note of the type of broom she carried. "Wait Tonks," reaching over and taking McGonagall's broom from the corner, he said, "Here, take Professor McGonagall's broom." After seeing her confused expression, he clarified by saying, "She is using a different one tonight. Her regular one is faster then yours and you guys may need all of the speed you can get."

Tonks gratefully took the broom Harry offered and handed her broom over to him, "Thanks Harry. See you when we get back."

"Yup, see you later," Harry replied not wanting to add the thought that was going through his head, _'if you make it back'_.

Professor Dumbledore watched the exchange from the living room doorway. He admired Harry for his quick thinking and courageous ways. It is not easy to stay behind when you know that your friends are going to face danger and may never return. Yes, the Sorting Hat was correct in placing him in Gryffindor. He stepped in front of Harry and gazed down at him over his half moon spectacles.

The tension was still tight between the pair but Harry held his gaze for a moment before saying, "Good luck, Professor." And with a small nod of his head, Dumbledore walked through the door to join everyone else on the front lawn.

Harry turned to watch out the door and was joined by Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley who was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. They watched until the group took flight and disappeared in the dark sky.

* * *

**Thoroughly Modern Philly: ** Thanks for the review, as always! Sorry I have had to cut back to posting everyother day. I would love to post more often, but I have to tread lightly in the chapter I am currently working on and I don't want to rush it. So I am slowing down the postings in order to compensate for my slower writing speed. 

You are so lucky to have all of Europe at your fingertips. I would love to visit England and Ireland some day. I want to do one of the weeklong horseback tours through the countryside. That would be the best!

**Sensiblyquirky: ** I am so glad to see you back! How is school going? I love reading fluff too, but don't like writing it. Perhaps it is because I picture both AD and MM as too stoic to display their feelings like that. Besides, one of the best parts of an evolving relationship is the game that we all play as we try to figure out what the other's feelings are. The kind of situations that leave the heart racing and wanting for more are the best in my opinion. I am really glad that you are enjoying the story though. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

**

Albus quickly counted heads to make sure that everyone was there. "Is everyone ready?" A variety of confirmations responded to his question. "We most likely face a difficult fight ahead of us," Albus began, making sure to connect eyes with each person there. "I don't think you need me to tell you to keep your wits about you. If you need help, call for it. Don't take on more then you can handle. The objective is to get in there, get the Simon brothers and get out. With any luck, we will get there before Voldemorte's Death Eaters do. I will take the upper lead, to be followed on the same level with Minerva to my rear right and Alastor to my rear left. Tonks, you are to follow directly in my path but further back then Minerva and Alastor completing the diamond. Remus, you will take my lower left followed by Alastor and Arthur, you will be on my lower right followed by Loraine forming a square beneath us."

The group silently nodded their agreement and understanding of his statement and began to throw their cloaks on. Albus continued to hold Loraine's gaze until she acknowledged his unanswered question with a nod. Albus needed her full attention on the battle to come and not on Snape. He gave an inward sigh when she answered his questioning gaze. She was a good witch, and he knew it. When she focused her attention on a task, it would stay there. Minerva's years of training her on concentration and focus techniques when she was in Hogwarts has paid off. A Foci needed to remain focused on whichever task they were doing and not allow emotions to get in the way. If they didn't, their magic could go rampant and innocent people could die. They have often been dubbed 'wild magi' because their talent hasn't been discovered until it was already too late. Loraine was lucky that she used her untrained wandless magic from the moment she was accepted into Hogwarts. She was immediately brought to Albus who then tasked Minerva McGonagall to privately tutor her so that she could learn to control her magic and focus it in a much more efficient manner.

The group stood assembled in their positions on the ground with their cloaks wrapped tightly around them. Albus pushed off from the ground and sped into the air to be quickly followed by the rest of the Order.


	25. Chapter 25

**

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

**

Almost 90 minutes later, eight cloaked figures on broomsticks quietly touched ground several blocks from the Simon residence. Loraine quickly cast a simple warming spell over everyone. There was no sense in walking into a battle too cold and numb to hold your wand.

With cloaks pulled tightly around them to silence the sound they make as they billow, the group walked toward the Simon residence as quietly as possible. Sticking to the shadows of the buildings around them, they snuck through alleyways and over fences. As the group passed a high wood privacy fence, a dog could be heard on the other side investigating the disturbance. It was Loraine's job to ensure the silent passing of the Order and she quickly waved a hand at the dog who collapsed, sound asleep. Remus, who had been watching the dog, turned and gave an approving glance over his shoulder at Loraine. She gave him a wink in return. Loraine was assigned the task of providing all of the menial spells, as she had the largest wealth of magical energy. Even with these very minor tapings into her energy, she would still have more power then anyone else fully charged.

Finally, Albus put his hand in the air and brought everyone to a halt. Looking up and down the street they had come out on; he didn't see anyone. Nor was there a Dark Mark in the sky over the Simon residence to signify a death occurring there. Leaning their brooms against the wall closest to each of them, the Order waited as Albus reached into an inner pocket of his robes and pulled out his small silver Put-Outer. Quickly, he made use of it and the street became pitch black as the lights up and down it went out. He placed the object back into his robes, and with one last look up and down the road searching for any sign of movement but seeing none; he stepped out into the street.

It wasn't until half the group was out of the alley that streaks of red and green started to fly out of the windows and front door of the Simon residence. Shields were quickly thrown up in defense of the onslaught and counter-curses were returned. Shouts could be heard from the inside of the house as the Order sprang into action and raced across the street looking for a more defensive position.

Death Eaters began to pour out of the house and race across the lawn to meet the oncoming attackers. Several members of the group would hold high rewards if brought back to Voldemorte alive, especially Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the Foci.

Loraine took up her spot near the back of the group. She was prepared for a tough fight, but the shear number of Death Eaters that came pouring out of the house shocked her. Professor McGonagall's teaching skills were going to be put to the test as Loraine's concentration would be taxed while trying to provide defensive shields to those who would need it and sending jinxes and hexes towards the Death Eaters.

* * *

This is my response to **Thoroughly Modern Philly**'s last review. I sent it to her in an email but wanted to post it in case anyone else was interested:  
Thanks for the review, as always! 

Don't worry, no offense taken about your comment on the chapter length. Actually, some chapters are short because it is a good breaking point. I didn't want to do the whole battle in one big chapter because I like to build the suspense and then stop for a commercial, so to speak. The suspense hopefully keeps eveyone coming back for more. And if the stats show anything, I am averaging 25 readers or so per chapter and they are very consistant. So something must be working. :)

Chapter 24 was exceptionally short, even for me. : P But it left with everyone taking off on their brooms and heading for battle. If I was just a reader, I would be saying, "Ughh, don't stop there, I want to see the battle." That is the response that I am hoping for out of people. There are about 5 chapters worth of battle and the MM chapter that you have been so patiently waiting for is Chapter 28. So we are getting there.

Throughout the battle, I change perspectives a few times, so this shortens the chapters up a little too because I don't want to confuse people. But my current chapter, chapter 31 is about 5 pages, so it is longer. Hope that explains things. :)


	26. Chapter 26

**

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

**

Albus was paired up with Arthur. They were crouched behind a bush near the corner of the house. He was aiming his spells towards the front of the house while Arthur was taking out those that attempted to sneak around from the back door. Albus spared a second to take a quick look around to see how the rest of the Order was fairing.

He could see Remus and Bill crouched side by side behind a few trashcans on the curb. Taking turns, they popped over or around the cans and sent wild hexes towards the house. The curses coming their way were too many to take the time to make an aimed shot. They could only hope that at least a few of their spells hit their marks.

He noticed Moody standing out in the open shooting spells off left and right. He paused as he saw several different curses heading straight for Moody but were harmlessly absorbed by a shield spell. '_Loraine_,' he thought as he saw a quick movement near the street out of the corner of his eye.

Tonks could be seen crouched low behind a tree on the corner of the property.

His heart stopped and his breath caught as his eyes swept across the scene before him again. _'Where is Minerva?'_ he thought in a panic. Then suddenly, a tall, lithe form peered out from around the other side of the tree that also protected Tonks. A quick silver light flashed and a Death Eater, not three feet from him, turned into a slug. Albus couldn't prevent the small smile that crept across his face as he inwardly laughed at Minerva's sense of humour. Knowing that everyone was safe, at least for the time being, he quickly redirected his attention back to the fight in front of him.

Loraine took a quick count of Death Eaters as they entered the foray. _'Twelve!'_ She quickly assessed everyone's locations. _'Okay, Minerva and Tonks are about 20 feet away to my left front, behind that tree with Arthur and Albus about 30 feet in front of her behind the bushes. Bill and Remus are about the same distance as Minerva, but to my right. Leave it to Moody to be in the dead center of it all with nothing for cover. He is probably about 40 feet, directly in front of me.'_ With a mental map in her head of everyone's location, she turned her attention to the Death Eaters. By watching the general direction they were aiming their spells, Loraine could throw a defensive spell at the Order members that would need it without having to look at them. _'PROTECTO,'_ she mentally shouted as she watched three Death Eaters aim their wands at Moody. Her shield absorbed the curses as Moody returned their fire with two counter-curses of his own. "You always have to be difficult, Alastor," she mumbled to herself as she shook her head. Concentrating on maintaining her shield for Moody, she caught a glimpse of silver come from Minerva's direction and the Death Eater closest to Albus and Arthur disappeared.

Loraine pulled out her wand and a streak of blue shot from it narrowly missing Moody and hitting another Death Eater near the bushes. The Death Eater was lifted off the ground and crashed through the bay window behind him. As she continued to scan the battlefield to see where her attention was most needed, she saw movement to her right, out of the corner of her eye. A quick glance showed her what she feared most. "No," she whispered in a horrified voice. Muggles were coming out of their homes to investigate the shouts and strange lights coming from their neighbours house.

* * *

**Sensiblyquirky**: Thanks for the review. I am glad that school is going well for you. :o) What is your degree going to be in? I love Chapter 28 and can't wait to post it. But then again, I love the whole story, not that I'm biased or anything. :P Hope you enjoy this chapter too. 


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**: Sorry this is so late. I took a mini vacation to escape the chaos of life. But I'm back now and posting again. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 27

* * *

**

Albus and Arthur ducked as glass rained down on them from where the Death Eater was blasted through the window above them. "We need to get inside! We need to find the Simon brothers and get out of here," Albus hollered over the sounds of battle to Arthur.

Arthur nodded his understanding just as a small cat streaked by, nearly colliding with him and ran into the back yard. "It seems that Minerva had the same idea!" he yelled back. But Albus wasn't paying attention. His eyes were riveted to the street as he saw Muggles begin to line the sidewalk.

* * *

'_Not now, no, not now,'_ Loraine couldn't believe that they were actually coming out of their houses with looks of awe on their faces. "What do they think this is, the fourth of July," she distressed. 

One of the Death Eaters also noticed the Muggles and, alerting his comrades, they took advantage of the situation. Two spells were aimed towards the group of Muggles forming on Loraine's right and a single spell headed towards the few Muggles that were now forming to her left.

"NO!" With her brow furrowed in concentration, Loraine held the shield around Moody and spread her arms wide. Pointing a hand at each group of Muggles, a crackling energy field formed a protective bubble around each group. Then, just as quickly, Loraine stretched both arms in front of her with her palms facing out, "EXPELLIARMUS!" A brilliant stream of scarlet light exploded from Loraine's palms and sped towards the three Death Eaters.

Remus jumped to the right and knocked Bill over as the spell came flying past them and obliterated their trashcans in the process. Moody also quickly ducked as the spell sped overhead before hitting the three Death Eaters in their chests. All three were blown off their feet and hurtled toward the brick wall of the house. The spell was so powerful that they also took down two other Death Eaters that had just stepped out of the house and into their path.

As the five Death Eaters were being attacked, the three spells they had fired hit the shields protecting the Muggles and bounced off. One of the two directed towards the Muggles on the right was deflected and hit the garage door. A gaping hole was blasted through the door and shards of wood flew in all directions. The second was directed back and towards the ground where it blasted a large hole in the pavement. The third spell was aimed too high and glanced off the top of the bubble. It flew into the air and burst in a spray of red fireworks.

The Muggles started to panic and tried to run towards their homes. The energy field held them in though. They started screaming and pounding on the field to be let out. It was too dangerous though and Loraine knew this. With her concentration divided between the three existing shields, she began work on establishing a shield around Remus and Bill.

* * *

**Thoroughly Modern Philly**: Thanks for the review Pippa. I know what you mean about life being crazy. :P 


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**: Only because you asked so nicely Pippa...**

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

**

Minerva sped across the yard in her Animagus form. After her last spell, she quickly changed forms and made her way towards the back of the house as swiftly as possible. She quickly shifted her weight to the left to avoid being stepped on by Arthur as he stirred to protect himself from the flying glass.

Sticking to the cover of the bushes that ran along the length of the house, Minerva slowed as she reached the back corner and lightly trotted to a stop. Peeking around the corner to the right, she came nose to shin with a Death Eater. Quickly rocking back onto her haunches, she backed a few steps and crouched low with her right side against the concrete foundation. Looking up, she watched as the Death Eater peered around the corner and raised his wand. From her vantage point, she couldn't see what was going on at the front of the house, but it didn't take much to determine that he was probably aiming at Arthur or Albus. _'Oh no you don't.'_ Gauging the distance from her to the dark wizard's wand hand, she tucked herself into a pounce position. Her taut muscles released like a piston as she sprang into the air. Extending her claws in all four feet, she latched onto the arm of the wizard, and quickly sank her sharp teeth into the man's hand.

"Oww!" the wizard bellowed, "You filthy little beast." He was forced to drop his wand into the dirt below as he attempted to dislodge the cat. Minerva quickly spun and scrambled her way up the man's arm and across his shoulders, ensuring that she used her claws to her advantage. As she crossed to his other shoulder, she turned towards his head and gave a quick 1-2-3 to his face like a kitten playing with a new feather toy before leaping to the ground. Before her hind feet even touched the ground, she was reaching forward with an open mouth and snagged the wand up off the ground. Then, with deftness that only a cat can posses, she spun on her haunches and took off across the yard to the security of the trees beyond.

Dodging a few trees so as to get further into the shadows, she leapt and scaled up a tree to the safety of the large bows above. Propping herself securely on a sturdy branch, she looked down and watched as the dark wizard entered the wood line.

"Here kitty, kitty. Come on out and bring my wand back," the wizard called, then muttered under his breath, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Minerva sat on her branch with a smug expression on her face. Changing back into human form, Minerva couldn't help the smirk that played at her lips as she pulled the wand from them. She quickly snapped the wand into three pieces. Leaving one piece where she sat, she placed the other two back into her mouth and began her transformation back into a cat again.

She leapt from branch to branch for a minute, dropping the other pieces of the wand as she went, before starting her descent to the ground. Before making the final leap to the ground, she paused to survey her surroundings. The back door had been left open and no one could to be seen in the room beyond it or in the yard. She could still hear the Death Eater in the wood line, trying to call her back to him. With one final leap, she made a mad dash across the yard and flew through the open door.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long to update. I just moved and don't have access to the internet unless I am at work (like right now). I hope you enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 29

* * *

**

The number of Death Eaters on the lawn had been greatly reduced and those left weren't looking as brave as when they had first come out. They started backing towards the door, tripping over the slumped bodies of their comrades while retreating.

Dumbledore took advantage of the chance to change to the offensive and stood up. From where he stood, he had the opportunity to take out two Death Eaters with one shot if he was quick enough. He raised his wand and without any warning, the Death Eater he was aiming at was thrown backward, hitting the man behind him as he was propelled towards the wall. A sickening crunch could be heard as the second man hit the wall headfirst.

The remaining Death Eaters, as well as the Order members, all turned towards the house where they could tell that a fight had broken out within. As a last ditch effort before entering the house, a green streak shot out of a Death Eater's wand and hit Loraine, knocking her off her feet.

The shields protecting Moody, Remus and Bill failed. The Muggle's shields faltered slightly before steadying back out while Loraine fought to remain conscious. Bill and Remus ran to her side while everyone else dashed for the house.

"Loraine?" Remus cried breathlessly as he skidded to a stop and knelt beside her. "Loraine, talk to me.'

Loraine turned pain clouded eyes on Remus, "Muggles…memories," she whispered hoarsly. Remus looked up at the groups of Muggles huddled together on the sidewalk whimpering and consoling each other.

"She's right Remus, we can't let the Muggles return home without obliviating their memories first. And we can't very well leave them out here unprotected," Bill said breathlessly.

"Okay, Bill you take that group and I will take this one. Bind them all first and then alter their memories. They should all have time to return home before they really start thinking again," he said looking at Bill. Then turning to Loraine, "Loraine, luv, you just hang in there. When I say, drop the shields. Bill and I will take care of the rest, okay?'

With a small nod of her head, she acknowledged his words. Remus stood and walked to his group of Muggles. Bill was already waiting in front of his. The Muggles watched them with wide, terrified eyes. "Okay Loraine, now."

"Petrificus Totalus," both Bill and Remus said simultaneously as they watched the energy shields dissipate. The Muggles froze where they were, like statues. The two quickly got to work on the memory alteration charms. Once their work was done, they released the freezing charm and Bill explained to them all that the shooting star display, though beautiful, was over and that they should all get to back to bed. In numbed silence, the Muggles nodded their heads in agreement and began returning to their homes.

Returning to Loraine's side, Remus saw that her eyes were closed. As he reached toward her throat to check for a pulse, he noticed a pool of blood that was forming under her head. "Bill, come quick!" he hollered, looking at Bill with a panicked expression.

Bill came trotting up and knelt beside Loraine's still form, "Is she…?"

"No, she is alive, but her pulse is weak and breath shallow. Prop her up for me so I can heal an injury she has on the back of her head."

Bill slid one hand under Loraine's shoulders and the other under her neck to support her head as he lifted her to a sitting position. Remus crawled around to sit behind her and began separating her hair, trying to find the source of the blood. After healing the skin, he quickly checked the rest of her for any other injuries. Seeing none, he pointed his wand at her chest and whispered, "Renuverate."

Loraine's eyes slowly flickered open and a small gasp of pain escaped her lips. Remus was looking down at her and as her eyes began to focus on him, he flashed her a smile. "Didn't think you were getting out of this battle that easily, did you?" he joked.

It took a moment for Loraine to register what he had said. Returning his smile with a weak one of her own, she slurred, "Hmm, if only all things in life were this easy." She reached out a hand in a silent request for help in standing. Together, Bill and Remus supported her and pulled her into a standing position. She wavered a moment and grabbed the front of Bill's robes in a desperate attempt to steady herself. Bill quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. Both he and Remus unconsciously held their breath and passed concerned looks towards each other as they watched Loraine. After a brief moment of nausea passed, she pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "Thanks," she said with a timorous smile.

"Sure thing. Hey look, you can stay out here and keep watch for more Muggles or Death Eaters. You took a pretty good blow to the head."

"No, that's okay, I can keep fighting," she said as she took a wobbly step towards the house. Bill and Remus flanked her, each grabbing an arm to steady her. "I just might need a little help getting there," she half joked.

* * *

**Sensiblyquirky**: I am glad you enjoyed it. It was a blast to write! You will still have to wait a few more chapters before AD and MM are one-on-one again. But we are coming up shortly on an AD/Loraine chapter that discusses AD's feelings for MM. So a one point perspective isn't bad, is it?

**Thoroughly Modern Philly**: Glad you liked it Pippa. Did you have a show this weekend? If so, how did it go? We keep getting rained out over here, so I am probably done for the season.


	30. Chapter 30

**

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

**

Minerva darted into an empty mudroom. Another door leading to what appeared to be the kitchen was also left open. She crept through the door, hugging the wall. Her superior feline vision gave her an excellent view of the living room and dining room beyond the kitchen.

The four Simon brothers sat bound back to back in pairs on the floor near the dining room table. Minerva could see a total of eleven death Eaters within the two rooms. Two of those Death Eaters were standing guard over the brothers.

Carefully, Minerva made her way around furniture towards the Simons. Fortunately, the battle raging outside was holding the attention of most of the Death Eaters. Crouching behind the china cabinet, Minerva watched and waited.

When the two guards were distracted by something outside, Minerva dashed to the closest set of brothers and squeezed in between their backs.

"What the…" Mark exclaimed when he felt something soft brush against his arms.

"Shh…" Henry quickly quieted him.

"There is something between us," Mark hissed back at his brother.

"I know, it's a cat. I saw it," Henry stretched his neck around, trying to get a better look. He could feel the cat messing with the ropes that bound him and his brother together. "I think it is playing with the loose strings hanging from the ropes," he chuckled.

Minerva crouched between Mark and Henry, steadily gnawing away at the ropes with her sharp teeth. Though she would never tell anyone, not even Albus, the rope ends dangling in her face were very enticing and it took quite a bit of self-control to restrain herself from playing with them.

The ropes binding Henry were almost severed. Henry realized what the cat was doing when he felt his bonds relax. He began to apply pressure to the ropes to aid the cat's efforts along. "The cat is chewing through my ropes," he whispered to his brothers.

"Oh, give me a break," John remarked. "You have been watching way too many of those Muggle movies. Cats don't really do things like that."

'_Maybe not your ordinary cat,'_ Minerva through as she broke through the last strands of rope.

Henry felt his ropes give. "Cats don't do those things, my arse," he whispered triumphantly as he tried to discreetly untie Mark.

Minerva turned towards John and Dave.

"Oww. The ruddy cat bit me!" John gasped.

"Serves you right," Henry whispered under his breath.

Minerva made quick work of Dave's ropes and when he was free, he began to untie John.

"When you guys are untied, don't move. Act like you are still bound," Henry instructed. "Psst, psst, come here kitty," he called for the cat.

Minerva went over to him and climbed into his lap, looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"You are a cute thing, aren't you? I recon that you are smarter then my brother gives you credit for too," Henry scratched her behind the ears and was rewarded with a purr. "Those big bad men that tied us up also took our wands. They look kind of like sticks. Now I saw them put them up on top of that china cabinet, up there," he continued, looking at the top of the cabinet nearby. "Do you think you can go up there and knock them down so that we can get in on this fight?"

The cat looked up at the china cabinet and then back at Henry. He could swear that the cat winked at him before leaping from his lap straight to the top of the china cabinet. After a few seconds, four wands came tumbling down on the men below.

Henry dove for the wands and snatched them up off the ground. Tossing them to his brothers, he sent a hex at the closest Death Eater and knocked him to the ground.

Cries went up around the room as the Death Eaters realized that the brothers had escaped, the Death Eaters from outside were retreating and the fight was being brought indoors.

* * *

As always, thanks to **Thoroughly Modern Philly** and **Sensiblyquirky** for their reviews!

**Thoroughly Modern Philly**: Good luck at the show this weekend! It really sucks about the runout! I've come to just be happy with my horse's performance and live with that, regardless of the placing. BTW, I got a call yesterday from the stable Lacie is at, one of the horses had a baby! No one knew she was pregnant, so what a surprise when they went out in the morning and found a baby nursing in the pasture:)

As for Bill, don't you want to know! ;) Actually, I'm guessing, because I didn't really do the research on this tid-but, but Bill and Loraine were in Hogwarts together (though it may not have been the same year). So they already know each other and were friends. So I just consider it friendly flirting. :)

**Sensiblyquirky**: The chapter you are now waiting on is like...32 or 33. Something like that. Actually, it is the last chapter that I have written, so I need to get cracking! You guys are catching up to me.

**Both**: I figured I'd mention 'Triar' here. I am glad that you both really liked it. Someone commented on how OOC they were. I didn't really think it was THAT bad, did you?


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** I am so very sorry that this update has taken so long. Life kind of took over and turned me around (a few times). My deepest apologies go to Pippa (I hope your shoulder is feeling better) and Christy, my two loyal readers. :)This chapter is for you guys, because you have been so patient. 

Along with life's curveball, I got a new puppy. She is an adorable Pittbull with a very loving personality. She also happens to have the most beautiful green eyes, and because of this, I have lovingly named her Minerva. Send me an email if you would like to see pictures of her. I would be more then happy to send you some.

About the movie, Goblet of Fire, did you see the look on Minerva's face as Albus led her out onto the dance floor? It didn't happen that way in the book, but I am really glad they changed it for the movie.

Anyways, on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Albus stumbled over the slumped body in the doorway. In his haste to follow the fight inside the house, he didn't see the downed dark wizard until it was almost too late. He quickly moved to step over the body, but stumbled. Instincts kicking in, Albus' body tucked and he forced his right shoulder to pivot towards the floor. As his shoulder hit the ground, his body rounded over it and he easily somersaulted to finally end on his feet in a crouched position. Coming out of the tumble, he was already surveying the scene in front of him. The room was in pure chaos. There were people everywhere and spells were flying in every direction. The room was dark, which also made it difficult to determine who was on which side of the fight. People were shouting, but it was difficult to determine what was being said. 

Before he knew it, several familiar popping sounds could be heard and several people from the middle of the room disappeared. Within seconds, only the members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Simon brothers were left in the house.

"Is everyone okay?" Albus asked into the silence.

He was answered with a variety of affirmatives as he made his way toward the four brothers.

"Professor Dumbledore," Henry stood and greeted Albus with an extended hand. "I can't say how happy we are to see the likes of you. We thought we were goners for a little while there."

"I am pleased that we made it in time. However, you are no longer safe here. I would like to offer the four of you an invitation. The Order of the Phoenix has ways of protecting people, of hiding you from future attacks…what do you say?" Albus asked.

Henry turned to his brothers with questioning eyes. They all silently nodded. Turning back to Albus, he said, "We don't want to go into hiding, Professor; we want to fight. We have already lost one brother to He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Named. If any more of us are going to die, we will go down fighting. We would like to join the Order of the Phoenix."

Albus looked Henry in the eyes with a penetrating stare before nodding slightly. "We welcome you into our ranks. Now fetch your brooms so we can leave before the Death Eaters return with reinforcements." The foursome scattered throughout the house in search of their brooms.

"Darn, it looks like we missed the party," Bill said from the doorway.

"And no one saved us any cake," Remus remarked, looking over Loraine's shoulder while he helped to balance her.

"Is everyone alright?" Moody asked the three standing in the doorway.

Both Bill and Remus cast concerned glances towards Loraine while she replied with an affirmative.

Albus noticed their unease and took a closer look at Loraine. She appeared to be okay if only a bit wobbly on her feet. Glancing around at everyone else, he noticed something out of place. It took a second glance before he realized what was nagging at him. "Where is Minerva?" he openly asked.

Upon hearing the question, everyone paused and glanced around the room.

"The last time I saw her, she was running towards the backyard as a cat," Arthur answered while looking around quizzically.

"Did someone mention a cat?" Henry asked as he entered the room. "Funny thing that happened, this little gray tabby came in here and chewed through my ropes. Cute little critter too; wouldn't mind keeping her if I could find her."

"That was Minerva McGonagall, you nitwit. Where did she go?" Moody growled at Henry.

Henry's mouth dropped. "Oh, I should have realized it," he mumbled to himself. Then, turning back towards Alastor, "I don't know where she went though. I think that she tried to attack a Death Eater over there somewhere." Henry pointed towards the china cabinet.

Albus, Arthur and Moody all made their way towards that wall. After a moment of searching, Moody called, "Albus." Reaching behind a small end table, he lifted out a small limp form and turned towards Albus.

"Tabby," Albus breathed. He scooped her out of Moody's hands and cradled her in the nook of his arm like a baby. "Someone give me light," Albus whispered, panic creeping into his voice.

Half a dozen wands were thrust in his direction; all tips glowing brightly with small orbs of light. Albus immediately noticed that the cat's right rear leg was broken. There was no mistaking the grotesque angle in which it lay. As he surveyed the rest of the body, he also noticed blood seeping from several open wounds along her torso.

"There is nothing I can do for her in this form," he whispered to the pale faces that were peering down at him. "The only healing magic I know is meant for humans only." His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Can't you change her back?" Dave asked in all naiveté.

"To force an animagus to change requires a great amount of power. Power which I don't have at this time," Albus shook his head.

After a moment of silence, Loraine pushed her way through the crowd. "But could you do it? If you have the energy…would you be able to perform the spell?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, but…" Albus began and then shook his head as realization began to dawn on him. "No Loraine, I can't do it. I _won't_ do it."

Carefully, Loraine knelt down beside Albus. "It isn't wrong, Albus. You aren't forcing me; I am freely offering." Loraine held Albus' gaze, not wanting to give him the opportunity to back down. "I love her, too," she whispered so quietly that Albus had to strain to hear her. And yet, the emotion that was behind those simple words nearly took his breath away.

Silently, Albus nodded his consent. Loraine made herself comfortable on the floor next to Albus. She brushed the sleeve of his robe up and wrapped her hand around his forearm. Locking eyes with him, she gave Albus a reassuring smile and then with a nod she allowed her energy to flow into him.

Albus stared intently into Loraine's eyes and tried to prepare himself for what was to come. He gasped and his eyes rolled up at the surge of power that flowed into him from Loraine. He was unaware that Loraine grabbed the front of his robes to keep him from collapsing until his body adjusted to the shock. Opening his eyes, he looked around him. Everything was glowing. Some objects, such as furniture had a small dark blue haze around them. Other objects, one's Albus knew to be magical, had a variety of shades of gold surrounding them. He noticed the people standing in front of him the most though. A rainbow of colors emanated from each person. The shades and intensity of the colors were constantly fluctuating. Then he looked down at the small cat in his arms. Minerva's aura was nothing like that of the people standing before him. Her entire aura was a dull grey with a few splashes of black. He noticed that the black points were emanating from where Minerva was wounded.

Taking a deep breath and straightening his shoulders, he concentrated on the spell that he would need to cast. Focusing on his center, he gathered the flow of energy into a ball. When he felt that he was ready, he placed the tip of his wand on Minerva's motionless form and said, "Repeto Venio Rectus."

A shimmering tendril snaked its way out of the tip of the wand and wound itself around Minerva's feline form. After a moment, the shimmer disappeared and a small cat was left lying limply in Albus' lap. Albus' eye closed and his head dropped in defeat.

"What happened? Why didn't it work?" Tonks asked quietly.

"I am not strong enough," Albus whispered hoarsely.

"Yes you are," Loraine countered. "You just weren't using the magic correctly. Try it again. This time, instead of gathering the energy within you, just take everything that you need straight from me and channel it directly into your wand. Use me as your center, not yourself, okay?"

Albus nodded and began focusing again. This time, he felt the magical energy flowing freely throughout his body. It caused his flesh to prickle as it brushed past his senses. "Reperto Venio Rectus!" he said more forcefully this time. His breath caught in his chest and his wand hand shook with the power that was being projected into his body and back out through his wand.

Instead of a shimmering tendril, a hazy fog poured out of Albus' wand tip and covered Minerva. The fog grew in size and density as it quickly began to fill the room. Those gathered around began taking nervous steps back, away from the approaching fog.

Just as quickly as it grew, the fog began to dissipate and clear. When things could be seen clearly again, Albus was found slumped over Minerva's human form and Loraine was lying prone on the floor next to them.

As one, the group rushed forward to offer assistance. Albus was easily shaken awake. Sitting up, he groggily opened his eyes and took in everything around him. As his conscience became aware of where he was, he looked down at his lap where Minerva lay. "Thank Merlin," he whispered under his breath as he reached out and touched Minerva's cheek. Looking around him, he searched for Loraine.

Seeing Bill and Arthur crouched next to him where Loraine should have been, he leaned over to get a better look at what they were doing. Bill was gently shaking Loraine's shoulders in an attempt to rouse her. When this elicited no response, he shook her harder and gently tapped her cheek.

"Come on Loraine, wake up," Arthur was saying to her.

Finally, a small moan escaped from her and her eyes began to flutter open. "That's a girl, open your eyes for me," Arthur continued to encourage.

Seeing that Loraine was going to be okay, Albus turned his attention back to Minerva. Her robes were torn in several places and the material surrounding the tears were blood soaked. Seeing how exhausted Albus was, Remus and Moody both stepped up and began to heal Minerva's wounds. One by one, they stanched the flow of blood by closing the cuts. Fortunately, Minerva was still unconscious as Remus helped to reset her broken leg and Moody cast the spell to repair it.

"I never was really good at healing spells, but it will have to do until we can get her to a Mediwitch," Moody mumbled. He looked up at Albus who was looking blankly at Minerva's face. "You gonna be alright, Albus?" Moody asked.

Albus looked up at the sound of his name. "Hunh, oh, yes…yes, I'm fine," he paused as he seemed to contemplate something. "I think it is just the aftershock of sharing with Loraine. I will have to remember to ask her about it later."

He looked over at Loraine who was propped up between Bill and Arthur, holding her head in her hands. "Loraine, my dear," he lowered his voice when he saw her cringe in pain, "are you okay?"

Loraine barely gave the slightest of nods in response, so Arthur filled in for her, "With the exception of a terrible headache, she seems to have come out of it okay."

"I apologize for…"Albus trailed off when Loraine cringed and raised an opposing hand.

"Please…don't talk," she answered meekly. The blood pounding through her temples in combination with the vibrations from movement and sound caused her neurons to fire electrical pulses across her head. The pain that resulted was nauseating.

Respecting her wishes, Albus cradled Minerva in his arms and stood. Cocking his head towards the door, he silently gave the signal to leave.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Albus carried Minerva through the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place. He was immediately met by Molly Weasley.

"Go find Poppy. We have an emergency," Albus' teeth chattered from the cold broom flight as he instructed Molly.

He swiftly carried Minerva up the flight of stairs to her bedchamber and gently laid her down. She had not stirred during the flight, and this is what worried Albus the most. He sat on the edge of the bed and took Minerva's hand in his own.

Poppy found him in the same place when she entered the room several minutes later. Quietly, she unpacked the black bag she carried with her when she went into battle. It contained many of the items she would need to patch up the injured wizards.

When she was finished setting up, she looked to Albus. He had not reacted to her movements at all. Though their signals were subtle, anyone who paid close enough attention knew that Albus and Minerva's feelings ran deep for each other. Why they never paired up, she didn't know. Nor did she feel it was her place to pry. They were both mature adults and if they chose not to take their relationship further she was sure they had their reasons.

Reaching out, she laid a hand on Albus' shoulder, "Headmaster."

Slowly, Albus moved his eyes from Minerva's pale face and looked, unfocused, at Poppy. "Poppy?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Why don't you go down stairs with everyone else," she gently pulled him to his feet. "I will come and get you the moment I am done."

He absently nodded as she held the door open for him. He looked back at Minerva one last time before turning back to Poppy. "Poppy…" he trailed off.

"I will do my best," she nodded her understanding.

She couldn't bare to watch the look of pain and guilt in his eyes, so she encouraged him out and closed the door behind him.

Albus stood lamely outside the closed door. He could hear activity coming from the lower level, but he wasn't paying attention. His thoughts were drifting back to when he held Minerva's limp feline form in his lap. He was always concerned about the safety of those he took into battle with him, but Minerva's welfare was always at the forefront. She had been hurt before, but never like this. Not only was she severely injured, but also he put her body through the shock of being forced out of its animagus form. If she were to die, he would have no one to blame but himself.

He suddenly felt his age and quickly leaned on the banister for support. He couldn't allow himself to think that. Minerva was strong; not only physically, but mentally. She never quits when faced with a good challenge. He would just have to remind her what the prize would be if she won. If she beat Death at his own game.

With a new resolve, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Molly was putting hot soup and sandwiches on the table.

**Sensiblyquirky**: I am so glad you liked the chapter. I really like it too. It is kind of the beginning of the end. How long it will take me to get to the end of the end, I have no idea. :)

Thanks for the kudos on the action scenes. Though I love writing them, they are so incredibly difficult. I definitely have a new found respect for all of those authors who write a lot of scenes like that. I also wish more fanfic writers would take up the challenge and attempt to write them too, rather then blow over them.


	33. Chapter 33

For you Christy...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33**

**

* * *

**

Albus quietly pushed the door to Minerva's room open. The room was cast in soft shadows from a light hidden by the open door. Standing still, he watched Minerva as she slept in the bed. The soft light returned years to Minerva that she has long since seen. A smile slipped across his features as memories long since filed were revived. He slid into the room and closed the door behind him with a quiet click. Silently, he padded over to the bed and took her hand in his. His fingers gently glided over her long fingers and smooth palm. His eyes mapped every line of her face. He privately longed to lie down beside her and hold her through the night.

The sound of a page rustling brought him back to the present. Looking around behind him, he could see the silhouette of a person sitting at a table in the corner of the room. The small ball of light that was floating above the table emitted the faint light that filtered through the room. Though he could not see the person's face, he recognized the outline of the form fitting gown rather then the loose folds of witches robes. Giving Minerva's hand one last squeeze, he stood and walked to Loraine.

Coming to a halt behind her, he reached around her to lift the cover of the book and read the title. Upon seeing a hand reach around from behind her, Loraine jumped and gasped in surprise.

"I apologize for startling you, my Lady. I thought that you already knew I was here," Albus whispered upon seeing her reaction.

"Don't apologize, I wasn't paying attention. Please, have a seat," Loraine offered as a chair appeared next to her.

Albus sat down. "There appears to be quite a collection of books here," he said, referring to the piece Loraine was currently reading.

"Yes," Loraine brushed her hand over the aged page she had been reading. "Quite an interesting collection."

She looked up and caught Albus looking past her and watching something behind her. Turning slightly, she glanced back at Minerva. "How long?"

"Pardon?" Albus pulled himself out of his reverie.

"How long have you loved her?"

The corners of Albus' lips lifted as he looked back to Minerva. "I don't know for sure," he began as his eyes unfocused. "It's been many years though. I remember seeing her in the Three Broomsticks once. She was with a friend. A male friend," he glanced at Loraine with a knowing look. "I didn't even know she was there, but then I heard her laugh. He must have told her a joke. But she was so beautiful…so relaxed. I kept thinking, 'Why can't I make her laugh like that?'"

Loraine smiled as she listened to Albus, "But you do make her laugh."

"Hmph," he chuckled. "Now I do, but I didn't back then. Oh we got along, we would talk, mostly about work, but it never went further then that. But that evening in the Three Broomsticks, that was the night I realized that I had feelings beyond friendship for her. After that, I began to invite her to an occasional game of chess. Afternoon tea in the staff room. It was on these occasions that we really began our friendship."

"Have you ever told her?"

"How I feel? Oh, Merlin no…no I never have. Nor do I think I ever will." Albus held Loraine's eyes with a piercing gaze. "You must promise me…"

"Your secret is safe with me, though I feel that you are wrong in hiding your feelings," Loraine assured him before he finished his request.

"No, I can not tell her. We are too close and I don't wish to betray her trust," Albus was watching Minerva again.

Loraine quietly stood up and placed a hand on Albus' shoulder, "Who is to say she doesn't feel the same." She turned and slipped out of the room, leaving Albus to his own thoughts.


	34. Chapter 34

**

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

**

_September 1st_

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Albus asked Minerva.

"Of course I am. I have no reason to not be," Minerva scoffed.

The two stood near the open door that was the entrance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Together, they watched as the front gates opened and the carriages being pulled by the Threstles wound their way up the path to the front door.

As the first carriage came to a stop and the children clamored out, Albus looked down at Minerva.

"That's my cue. I shall leave you to your duties while I attend to mine."

Minerva's eyes never left the children as they made their way up the stairs. She merely nodded her acknowledgement as he turned to leave. Quietly, she slipped into the dark shadows against the wall and watched as the students began to pour past her. She learned this trick early on when she first became Deputy Headmistress. She enjoyed the opportunity to watch the students while being unobserved. It was always interesting to see the changes that had occurred over the summer vacation. Not only physically, but socially as well. Which relationships separated to take different paths and which joined and became one. Then there were those that never parted, but only grew closer. Potter, Granger, and Weasley were good examples of this. They had their differences in the beginning, but their friendship has strengthened over time.

The last of the students passed her and went into the Great Hall. Minerva could see Hagrid making his way up the path with the first years in tow. Stepping out of the shadows, she waved the great oak door closed and stood at the top of the stairs to wait. As three resounding knocks echoed through the castle, the oak door swung open and allowed the new students to enter.

As Minerva listened to Hagrid climb the stairs, she quickly vanished the cane she was using away. She certainly didn't want the sight of her using a cane to be the students' first impression.

"'Ere's the first years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announced, as was custom.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Minerva's eyes were already roaming over the 11 year olds, mentally picking out those that she recognized.

She quickly gave her speech to the children and then filed them into the Great Hall. The sorting passed quickly and Minerva soon found herself seated next to Albus in her customary position.

"We have more new students then I expected. That is a good sign," Albus said quietly to Minerva.

"Yes, I'm pleased with the turnout as well," she replied as she raised her silver goblet to her lips.

Looking out over the four great tables in front of her, Minerva always enjoyed watching the wondrous expressions of the new first years as they began their experience at Hogwarts. The Great Hall always makes an impressive first impression; the huge banquet tables, the food that magically appears, and of course, the enchanted ceiling.

"I hope that you are able to find your way home from wherever you appear to be lost," a low voice whispered in her ear.

Startled, Minerva gasped. Looking to her left, Albus watched her with his twinkling blue eyes and a gentle smile on his lips. "Ah, I see you have found your way."

"I'm sorry Albus, I was letting my thoughts wander."

"I could see that. They didn't stray too far, I hope."

Minerva gave him a mischievous wink, "I couldn't tell you, I wasn't watching them very closely."

"Hmpf," Albus grunted as he turned back to his dinner.

As the meal came to a close and Albus gave his parting remarks, the students stood and filed out of the hall to their appropriate houses.

"May I walk you to your chambers?" Albus piqued an eyebrow at Minerva.

"Need you ask?"

Offering her his arm, Minerva looped hers through his and leaned into it for support as they walked through the door and down the hall.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry it has been so long since the last update. I don't have as much time to write as I used to. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Slainte! 


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Sorry my updates are coming so few and far apart. My new job keeps me pretty busy. How I envy some of you college kids where all you have to worry about is school work. :)

Anyway, if you are still reading, please send me some encouragment to stay up late and keep writing by reviewing my story.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35**

**

* * *

**

The Slytherins and Gryffindors claimed their seats in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione already told the Gryffindors how great Lady Loraine was and they were all looking forward to their first class with her. The three were talking when they heard Malfoy speak up.

"I heard that she is an American," Malfoy proclaimed loudly. All eyes turned to him as he continued on as if it were nothing more then a private conversation between him and his friends. "As if it weren't bad enough that they allow Mudbloods to teach at this stupid school, now they are allowing Americans."

Lady Loraine swept up the center aisle at that moment in a long silver gown that gave an eerie sparkle to her pale blue eyes. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I presume," she said, looking directly at him. It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. Anyone knowing the Malfoy family would be able to pick Draco out immediately based on his fair complexion and cocky attitude.

"What of it?" Draco sneered.

Loraine lifted an appraising eyebrow, "Just like your father, I see." She turned from him and continued up to the front of the class as she said, "Ten points from Slytherin for–what is it you Brits call it," she reached the podium and turned back to face him again, "being _cheeky_?" She couldn't help notice the red blush that crept up Malfoy's pale face. Directing her attention back to the rest of the class, "Welcome back to Hogwart's Sixth Years. My name is Lady Loraine Devonshire. You can either call me Lady Loraine or Professor Devonshire. If word continues to spread around the school the it used to, then let me answer a few questions before you start asking them. Yes, I am a graduate of Hogwarts. No, I won't tell you when I graduated and age is one thing you should never ask a woman," she said with a smile. "Now, are there any questions?"

A tall boy with a round face and unruly dark hair raised his hand.

Loraine nodded her head towards him, "Please state your name first."

"Neville Longbottom, ma'am. What experience do you have in fighting the Dark Arts?"

"Very good question Mr. Longbottom. You should never take a witch or wizard's word for it when they assume a position of status. They tend to exaggerate a bit," Loraine answered with a knowing smile. "I traveled the world quite extensively before starting my tenure here. I have fought a variety of beasts from Banchees to Forest Trolls to several rogue Yeti. I have also spent the past year fighting against Voldemort and his minions." There were many sharp intakes of breath at the sound of Voldemort's name, but no one spoke.

"Could you tell us a story of one of your adventures?" Neville asked.

Loraine smiled, "You will hear plenty of stories throughout the course of the year, Mr. Longbottom. Unfortunately, we don't have time for any of them today. It is my impression that you have quite an extensive education in the Defense Against the Dark Arts due to a few outstanding teachers," Loraine redirected her attention to the rest of the class. "However, last year in particular seemed to have been lacking in quality practical application." Quite a number of the Gryffindors nodded their heads in agreement. "Then it is my intention to get everyone caught up as quickly as possible so that we may continue with the regular Sixth Year curriculum. That means that there is going to be a lot of pushing on my part and hard work on yours. You wouldn't be sitting here today if you didn't possess the skills needed to pass your OWLs, so I am expecting a lot from you." She watched as most of the students faces fell at the sound of more hard work. "Now, if there aren't any more questions, let's get started."


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N:** I know that it has been soooo incredibley long since I last updated this story and I profusly appologize. So I am updating with 2 chapters and am in the process of writing another. I hope that everyone is doing well!_

_PS Sorry it isn't my normal format but the Documents page is giving me a hard time._

**Chapter 36**

"Transfiguration…," Minerva paused as her eyes gazed over her new first years, "can be one of the most useful forms of magic when used by a skilled witch or wizard." She pointed her wand in the direction of a small boy who was dozing on his text book and easily turned the book into a pillow. The children chuckled and marveled at the prospect of turning their books into something they were more inclined to use. With a moments pause, Minerva turned the pillow into a cat which jumped up screaming and spitting. The boys head hit the table and he woke with a start to the up roaring laughter of his classmates.

As the children began to settle, Minerva spotted the cat slinking its way around the room towards the open door. Just as it made a mad dash for freedom, Minerva gave one final flick of her wand. The children turned quickly to see what was going on. They watched as the cat, screaming, jumped into the air. Then a loud bang sounded through the still room as a heavy text book fell to the stone floor.

"I believe that is your book, Mr. Giles. And might I suggest that you pay closer attention tin the future." The red-faced boy stood and made his way to the back of the room to retrieve his book. Just as he was starting to stand back up, the door swung open. The boy's eyes slowly crept up the sky blue robes in front of him and met a pair of twinkling blue eyes behind a pair of half-moon spectacles.

"Someone fell asleep in class again professor?" Albus asked; his eyes never breaking contact with those of the boy.

"Something I can assure you will not happen again, headmaster," Minerva clipped in her usual no-nonsense manner.

Albus looked at her then, "I'm sure it won't. Now that I can reassure Professor Donaldson next door that your students are all well, I shall leave you to your teachings." He glanced back at the boy in front of him and gave him a quick wink before turning and closing the door behind him.

"Now as I was saying, Transfiguration can be quite useful when used properly. However, when used by the unskilled person, it can be disastrously dangerous. Now please pull out your feathers and look to the board for your first assignment."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_Dearest Minerva,_

_I am sorry to have to leave you yet another letter. Once again, I have been called away on Order business. I am unable to tell you more for fear that this piece of parchment should fall into the wrong hands. I know that you will understand. Please mind the school until my return in a few days time._

_Always,_

_Albus_

Albus turned to the chess set before the fireplace. He stood a book in the center of the board. It was the latest of a series of mystery novels that he knew Minerva enjoyed. It had been intended as a Christmas gift but now became a feeble attempt at an apology for leaving with no notice again. He carefully balanced the parchment against it so she would be sure to see it.

Pulling out his watch, Albus saw that it was getting late. Minerva would be there soon. He conjured a piping pot of tea and pulled a spare blanket from the closet. He draped the blanket across the back of the couch in an unspoken invitation for Minerva to stay as long as she like.

"It is time, old friend," Albus said glancing over at Fawkes. "Watch over her while I am away." Fawkes chortled and blinked his watery pools at Albus.

Albus gave him a half smile. "Please don't remind me. I just can't bear to watch her be disappointed again. This truly is the best way." Turning his back on the bird's disapproving gaze, he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

Fawkes sat motionless for a moment staring quietly at the door. He listened as the portraits began their usual evening chatter.

"…the nerve of him to go running off like that again…"

"…He's a busy man, she knows that…"

"…still, no need…"

"…Everyone knows what's more important…"

Fawkes heard a knock on the door and then silence. After a moment, the knock came again. When there still was no response, the door cracked open and bespeckled eyes peered around it.

"Albus?" Minerva questioned.

Fawkes cooed in response and received a warm smile from the woman in the doorway.

"Fawkes, I was unaware that you changed your name to that of your master," Minerva joked as she approached him.

With a gentle gurgle that sounded similar to a laugh, he accepted Minerva's gentle massage as she worked her fingers down to the bottom of his plumage.

"Would you happen to know where your friend is. He is late for our chess match and he knows how much I despise tardiness," she said with a warm chuckle.

Fawkes' eyes turned sad as he turned his head and looked at the chess board over her shoulder. A questioning look flitted over Minerva's features before recognition set in after she turned and saw the note propped against the book.

Fawkes' heart melted as he watched her shoulders slump in a sign of emotion that she would never allow another human to see.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

As the smoke cleared, Albus stood and gazed around the wreckage. His body was soaked with sweat, which caused the dirt floating in the air to cling to him. Bending over slightly, he used one of the hems of his robes to wipe his face dry. There were several bodies strewn throughout the debris that he stood amongst. He carefully made his way to each person, allowing ample time to check their vitals before moving on.

He heard a scuffle and some rubble fall some where in the distance. Wand at the ready, he peered through the haze and saw a dark form scuttle down a rubble hill and out of sight. He did not bother to pursue the Death Eater as he was no longer a threat and Albus felt he would not hold up to much more dueling.

Turning back to the depressing scene around him, his eye caught a glint of something green hidden beneath the rubble. Shifting, he maneuvered to catch the light at the correct angle and cause the glint to occur again. The moment he saw it, he froze. Carefully keeping his eyes locked on the object's location, he cautiously made his way over to the area.

When he arrived at the general location, he used his foot to shift the dirt and debris. After a minute or so of searching, he found it. Hidden under a few rocks was a small green pendant.

After a simple spell to ensure it wasn't enchanted, he stiffly knelt down and picked the tiny treasure up. Using his tattered robes to wipe away the dust, he was able to examine it closer. In his palm sat an emerald delicately carved into a five-pointed star. It was embraced by a silver backing to lend the point extra support. The pendant hung from a long, clasp-less chain.

Bracing a hand on his knee, he pushed himself to a standing position while slipping the necklace into his pocket. Looking around one last time, his eyebrows furrowed in remorse, he wearily turned and left the battlefield.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Wow has it been a long time! I actually changed this chapter (it used to be Chapter 38). Please go back and read Chapter 38 because it is a long lost chapter that I had written and adds to the plot. The reason I changed this chapter is because the more I read it over, the more I disliked it. I disliked it SO much that it caused a 2 year writers block for me. So I finally rewrote it (sorry to all my fluff lovers but this is really better for the story). So I hope that this keeps with the characters better with the way I portray them and that you like it. I al already working on the next chapter so hopefully my updates will be a little more regular.**

**Chapter 39**

Fawkes gently settled on the window sill behind Albus' desk. The room was dark but for the dieing embers in the fireplace. He intently scanned the room. One eye settled on the book Albus had left for Minerva. She had not touched it.

The fireplace suddenly flashed, momentarily blinding Fawkes. When his vision cleared, he could see Albus leaning heavily on the wall on the fireplace before taking a weary step out.

As Albus scanned the room, Fawkes watched the remaining energy leave his master when his eyes settled on the untouched book. He approached it and lightly brushed his fingers across its cover. His shoulders hunched in defeat and he ran a hand over his weary face.

Intent upon his master, Fawkes started slightly when a form rose from the settee. He hadn't seen Minerva's still form laying there in the shadows. She silently approached Albus from behind.

Fawkes was ready to sound a warning as he saw his master stiffen and slowly reach for his wand. But before he could utter a sound, Minerva spoke.

"Albus?" Her tone was irritated and her body tense. She was angry and ready for a fight.

Albus froze as the sound of the familiar voice. Fawkes could see relief wash over him as he turned and locked eyes with the angry woman standing behind him.

Minerva gasped as her hand flew to her mouth when she laid eyes on Albus.

Fawkes' superior vision could plainly see the fresh cuts and bruises that marred the man's aged face. His robes were in shambles and he was covered in dirt. Fawkes also knew that his master was more injured then he would let on.

It was obvious that Minerva also knew this as she shushed him while guiding him to a high-back chair near the fireplace and helped him to sit.

She knelt in front of him for a moment, her eyes roaming intently around his face. She then stood and Fawkes watched as she climbed the stairs behind the desk and disappeared into Albus' private chambers.

Fawkes' attention was drawn back to Albus when the man shifted in his chair. He gave a deep sigh as he settled his head against the wing back and closed his eyes.

Minerva emerged a moment later carrying a wash basin with a clean rag draped over her arm and a hand towel over her shoulder. She stopped beside Albus and placed the bowl and rags down before stoking the fireplace for a little more light and warmth. Fawkes watched as she came to terms with her emotions and smoothed the concern off her face. A small smile played at her lips when she finally turned back toward Albus and found a sleeping man.

Kneeling down, she dipped the rag in warm water. Whispering reassurances so quietly that Fawkes couldn't hear them, Minerva began the process of cleaning and healing Albus' wounds.

Fawkes cocked his head as he watched the scene play out before him. For years he has watched these two people perform a delicate dance. Neither one leading, and yet, neither willing to follow. There have been several precious moments over the course of their relationship that brought them ever closer. He hoped this would be one of them.

Fawkes blinked several times, pulling himself from his reverie and wondering why two creatures that were obviously meant to be together could not bring themselves to end the ritual dance and become as nature had intended.

He watched Minerva slowly stand and place the basin on the table. She pulled a footstool over and gently placed Albus' legs on it. She then pulled the throw from the settee and draped it over Albus' still form.

Fawkes heard a whisper but did not know what we said. He saw Minerva reply just as quietly before bending over and placing a light kiss on Albus' forehead. She turned, picked up the book from the table and curled up on the settee to read.

Fawkes jumped from the sill and settled himself more comfortably on his perch and prepared himself to stand guard over his two charges.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Minerva's nose twitched from the strong scent of cinnamon and ginger. As she opened her eyes, she was momentarily disoriented until she remembered the events of the night before and where she was. She sat up and looked around Albus' empty office. Daylight streamed through the windows causing various crystals to cast rainbow prisms that danced along the walls and across the ceiling. The high-back chair across from her was empty and the throw that had donned Albus the night before now draped across her.

She stood up and walked to a window behind Albus' desk. Blinking in the bright sunlight, she peered down at the grounds. The morning was still young and the grounds were quiet. Dew glistened on the soft, vibrant grass. The Forbidden Forest appeared ablaze in the morning sun as the leaves on the trees reached the pinnacle of their color.

It was a breathtaking sight on any other day, but this morning her eyes stung with tears. Albus had once again disappeared. This time without even leaving a note.

* * *

Albus finished buttoning his robes as he approached the door leading from his chambers to his office. When he looked up just before stepping onto the stairs, he was transfixed by the sight before him. There stood Minerva. "His" Minerva.

She stood at the window, oblivious to his presence. Her long, black locks hung down her back. He watched, mesmerized, as the breeze lightly played at the strands and the morning sun danced across them sending red sparks down their length. They each appeared to have a life of their own.

Though he couldn't see her face clearly, he could see that her features were tense. Though she outwardly appeared to be looking out the window, she knew that she was withdrawn and introspective.

"Good morning," he said gently.

Minerva jumped and her head whipped around to look at him.

Albus could see that her eyes were tinted red and quickly looked away, knowing that he was yet again the cause of her angst.

He gestured to the spread of food on a nearby table. "I thought you might join me for breakfast," he said, taking his eyes from her and allowing her a moment to recoup.

"Thank you, I'd enjoy that," she replied a moment later.

Albus beat her to the table and pulled a chair out for her. After she sat, he pushed her in and took his place across from her.

Looking at the platters before her, she realized what had roused her from her slumber. Spread on the table were plates of cinnamon French Toast, marmalades, bacon and sausage, juice and ginger spiced tea.

They chatted over breakfast, both avoiding the topic that was weighing on them.

Finally, Minerva could take it no longer. "We need to talk."

"Ah, at long last. The four words every man fears to hear uttered from a woman's mouth."

"I'm serious, Albus."

"I have no doubt that you are, my dear."

Minerva sat silent a moment as she collected her thoughts. Albus sat patiently and waited for her to start. She finally looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "You know that I don't normally question your decisions or actions. However, I am reaching the point where I no longer feel your actions are justified. You frequently leave the school with no indication of where you have gone and often times without leaving notice that you have even left. You miss scheduled meetings with the Minister and other officials and I am left bumbling about as I try to come up with an excuse to your absence. The students have noticed and rumours are spreading. I receive letters from concerned parents daily regarding your absence from the school and the other professors are starting to ask questions as well."

Albus listened as Minerva listed her concerns as well as those of the people around her.

"Needless to say," she ended, "you have placed me in a most awkward position."

Albus sat quietly, his fingers templed before him. His crystalline blue eyes gazed into Minerva's vibrant emerald eyes. He sat back in his chair as an image of the emerald pendant flashed through his mind's eye. Reflexively, his hand touched the pocket the pendant now sat in.

"I had considered the consequences of my travels. However, I felt that my absence would not be of great consequence to the school. You are more then capable of handling all of the school's functions without me. What I did not consider, and this is due to my own negligence, was the impact it would have on you…personally."

At this, Albus leaned forward and reached across the table to Minerva. He slid his right hand over Minerva's and gently squeezed it. "For this, I am terribly sorry. It was wrong of me to put you in such a position without your consent." Albus released her hand and sat back. "Can you ever forgive an old man?" He questioned light-heartedly.

"Albus, I know that what you do it important. If you didn't feel it was, you wouldn't be doing it. If you could just let me know when you leave and where you go, it would take a lot of stress off of me."

"Then I promise, at the very least, to let you know when I am leaving the school. I am concerned that knowledge of my whereabouts may place you, or others, in danger."

Minerva began to protest but Albus was quick to stop her. "However, I will do my best to inform you of my whereabouts when I feel it is safe to do so. Is this acceptable to you?"

"I understand and appreciate your concern, though unnecessary as I feel it may be. But I also greatly appreciate your efforts to keep me better informed in the future," Minerva forced herself to keep her voice steady. With everything going on, she and Albus have not had much one-on-one time and she had forgotten how his presence made her feel. His warm hand over hers had brought a thrill that she had not felt since the summer. She missed it and she missed him. "So, will you elaborate on last nights events?"

Albus' face grew a little dark as he recalled the events, "No, my dear. There are some stories that do not need to be recounted.

"I'm sorry…Perhaps you should go see Madam Pomfrey…"

"There is no need. My injuries were not serious and your medical skills are better then most. I don't even have a scar." Brightening up and changing the subject, Albus added, "Now, would you care to join me for a stroll on this beautiful autumn morning? I would like to enjoy the day before the students rise."

Minerva accepted with a smile.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Lady Loraine glanced up at the sound of a knock on her classroom door. She sat at her desk grading papers. Two students sat at different desks in the classroom. They too looked behind them at the knock. "Enter," Loraine called to the silhouetted figure she could see through the frosted glass.

The door cracked open and Albus Dumbledore peeked his head in. Upon seeing the two students, "I didn't realize you were busy and apologize for the interruption."

"Not at all Headmaster. You are always welcome in my classroom," Loraine smiled.

Albus walked down the center aisle to Loraine's desk. "May I speak with you a moment?" he asked in a hushed tone when he arrived.

Loraine raised an eyebrow and nodded her head toward her office door. As she stood to follow Albus up the stairs, she told the two students to continue their work and that she would be back in a few moments. She then climbed the stairs into her office and closed the door. Walking over to a cupboard, she pulled a few items from it and began to mix a potion. "What can I help you with Professor?" she asked with her back to Albus.

"I found an artifact and would like for you to take a closer look at it when you have some time."

Loraine threw a questioning look over her shoulder. "What kind of artifact?" she asked as she poured the potion into a silver goblet and turned back to Albus. "Here, drink this," she said, passing the goblet to Albus.

"What is it?" Albus asked, watching the pale blue liquid swirl around and inhaling its unusual scent.

"Taking a 'Trust no one' outlook? Mad-eye will be so proud," Loraine teased.

Albus' blue eyes twinkled over his spectacles at her. "I've never seen a potion that looks like this. It looks and smells like…the ocean?"

"Good nose. It's a potion of my own devise. Sometimes, when I'm feeling drained and can't get to the ocean; I have to bring the ocean to me. Drink up; it will make you feel better."

With a suspicious look, Albus took a sip. His eyebrows rose in astonishment and he quickly finished the liquid. "What a pleasant surprise! I honestly expected it to taste like salt water. But it was quite delectable."

"I'm glad you liked it," Loraine said, pleased. "Now what is this artifact you were speaking of?"

Albus reached into his pocket and pulled out the long silver chain with the emerald star attached. The waning sunlight coming through the window cast fiery sparks off the flawless green gem.

Loraine immediately found herself attracted to the piece and caught herself reaching out to it. She stopped her hand midway and asked Albus if he could lay it on the desk.

Albus cleared a spot and laid the pendant down with the chain pulled to its full length. When he finished, he looked up at Loraine. She had a faraway look in her eyes and appeared to be looking through the pendant and desk instead of looking at it. He stepped back and waited patiently while Loraine muttered incantations to herself. He thought that the pendant gave off a faint green glow but he was unsure. As unsettling as it was, he _almost_ wished he could see the way Loraine allowed him to see this past summer.

It was only a few moments before Loraine blinked her eyes and looked around the room for Ablus. When they locked eyes, she smiled. "It's clean."

"Excellent," Albus muttered to himself. "I have one more favour to ask if it isn't to much."

"Of course. Anything."

Albus looked at the pendant, "I want to place protection charms on it." Then looking back to Loraine, "The strongest both you and I can come up with."

Loraine gave him a questioning look before realization dawned on her. With a small smile, she stepped out of the office and dismissed the two students serving detention. When she came back in, she pulled a second chair up to the desk where she and Albus spent the next hour deciding their course of action for the pendant.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. Please continue to let me know if I am doing a good job. It's hard to get motivated when no one reviews. :)


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

The crisp fall days quickly turned to winter. Delicate snow flakes fell outside Albus Dumbledore's office where Minerva sat waiting for the arrival of the Minister of Magic.

Albus had a scheduled meeting with him but had to leave suddenly early this morning. He has sent his Partonis to her chambers to let her know.

When she arrived at his office, she found a note on this desk with the info she would need to conduct the meeting without him.

She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. The year was passing quickly as Christmas was just around the corner and Albus seemed to disappear more frequently. Though he usually told her where he was going, there were still times when he would disappear for days without an inkling of his whereabouts.

She also knew that he was spending a good deal of time with Loraine. A spark of jealousy rose in her at this thought. She tried to shrug it off but it would still occasionally flare its ugly head. She knew that the time they spent together was strictly professional and that he and Loraine were working on a "project". She also knew that when Albus returned from their meetings, he was exhausted and would frequently fall asleep during their chess game. Minerva didn't ask questions and Albus wouldn't elaborate. The green-eyed monster reared it's head again as she pondered why Albus would be working on a project with Loraine but not let her in on it. She still had the nagging feeling that Albus did not trust her for some reason, but she didn't have the faintest clue as to why.

She looked about the room for a distraction knowing that these thoughts would only bring her down and cause her to be in a foul mood.

She didn't have much time to dwell as she heard the stairs churn as they brought her visitor from the hall. She quickly pulled herself together and waited for a knock on the door to announce his arrival.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Loraine stood at the end of her office desk. Her hands hovered over the emerald pendant and a white glow cascaded off of them and pooled onto the pendant.

Christmas was only days away and Loraine was adding the finishing touches to the necklace before Albus took it. She knew how much this artifact meant to him. She also had personal investment in it. Their combined emotional involvement made their charms that much stronger. Hopefully, their hard work will pan out in the end.

She wavered on her feet slightly as exhaustion started to overcome her. She dug deep down and rooted herself so that she could finish.

Loraine staggered as the glow emanating from her hands suddenly disappeared. As she reached for something to steady herself, two large hands grabbed her upper arms from behind. Disoriented from the intensity of the spell and caught unawares by the sudden assault, her instincts naturally kicked in. She whirled around and threw a spell at the intruder. Subconsciously, she recognized the waist long beard and spectacled blue eyes before her mind was able to comprehend who it was. She was able to deflect the spell at the last moment over Albus' shoulder where it blasted a hole in the wall just below the ceiling.

The force of the spell sent her reeling. Albus was quicker though. He was at her side and pulling her to him before she could register what was going on. Loraine's legs finally gave in and she sank against Albus' solid form.

"Don't do that again," she mumbled into Albus' chest.

She felt his body rumble with a chuckle. "You won't get any argument from me. Some say that I am crazy...most actually. You, however, may be even more crazy then I."

"Me?!" Loraine exclaimed before losing her steam and mumbling, "Oh hell, I don't have the energy to fight. Get me to a chair please."

"Gladly, my Lady," Albus teased. He shifted her in his arms and lifted her off the floor only to set her down in a reading chair a few seconds later. "Comfortable?"

With her head resting against the back and her eyes closed, she barely nodded her response. Albus went over to the cupboard and mixed the "Ocean Potion" that he knew she would need.

He returned to Loraine's side with a silver goblet in hand. Gently shaking her awake, he said, "My Lady, wake up. I need you to drink this."

Loraine moaned at the interruption but opened her eyes anyway. Her pale grey eyes met his sky blue. She reached for the goblet with a shaky hand. Albus helped her steady it as she grasped the goblet and moved it to her lips to drink the potion.

By the time she had finished nearly half, color was returning to her cheeks and she was losing the weary expression in her eyes. Albus breathed a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, thank you."

"Good." Albus took the goblet from her and set it on the desk. "Now, what were you doing when I so rudely interrupted you?"

Loraine pulled herself a little straighter in the chair and pushed her copper locks out of her face. "I added a strengthening charm to the chain. I didn't want all of our work to be wasted because the chain breaks," Loraine replied breathlessly.

Albus' eyes twinkled with deep respect. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," Loraine teased lightheartedly. "Not get going or you'll be late."

"Are you…" Albus started but Loraine waved him off.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," she replied. "Really. Now go," she emphasized at his dubious look.

Albus' piercing blue eyes studied her for a few seconds longer before he placed a kiss on the back of Loraine's hand. "Thank you," he whispered before standing. He picked the pendant up off of the desk and slipped it into his pocket. He went to the door and cast one last glance back at Loraine who appeared to have fallen asleep before walking out and quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews encourage me to write (_wink, wink_)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

On Christmas morning the sun rose to find Hogwarts covered in a white blanket. The new, untouched snow glistened under the sun's early rays. As students and faculty rose from their beds, a tranquil air settled about them. All of the worries of the world were forgotten as the joy and peace of the holiday drifted through the castle.

* * *

Minerva woke early and lay in bed for a moment. She breathed in the crisp air that trickled in through the windows and could smell the fresh snow. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about what day it was and fantasized about what Albus' reaction would be when he saw her.

Christmas always held a special spot in Minerva's heart. There was something about the joy that this season spread. She always felt that there was a clean, new feeling about Christmas day that could not be felt on any other day of the year. Over the years, she became ever fonder of the holiday as it meant that she and Albus would share the day in a way unlike any other. They would attend Christmas brunch with the staff and remaining students. Then they would return to either of their chambers to exchange gifts and have morning tea. Afterwards, they would stroll the grounds and roam the castle, making it a point to stop in and see each of the professors and exchange greetings with the students in the halls. They would then attend dinner and end their day late into the night by simply enjoying each other's company. Sometimes they would play a game of chess or just sit in front of the fire and read. Other times they would exchange tales of years-gone-by. And sometimes they just sat in silence allowing themselves to enjoy their own thoughts while in each others company.

Minerva took one last deep breath of cool air before braving the chilly room. A shiver raced over her skin as her feet touched the cold stone floor. She grabbed her robe from the bottom of her bed and wrapped it tightly around herself while she walked into the bathroom and started a hot bath. Waiting for it to fill, she stoked the fire to warm the room. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out the new robes she planned to wear that day. She and Loraine had made a special trip to Paris so that she could find just the right thing. She pulled the robes from the wardrobe and hung them on the door. She ran her hands over the exquisite material. The firelight sent a mesmerizing dance over the shimmery material.

She pulled herself away and went back into the bathroom. The bath was nearly ready, so she disrobed and sank into the steamy water. Breathing in the scented water, she laid her head back and closed her eyes. After a few precious solitary moments, she quickly cleaned herself up and climbed out of the cooling water. Grabbing her towels from the nearby rack, she wrapped her long hair into one and wrapped the other around her body, tucking the corner in securely so it would stay in place.

She carefully prepared herself, paying extra special attention to her hair. She wanted everything to be just right so she would make a lasting impression.

When her hair and makeup were finally done, she stepped back into her bedroom and donned her robes. Pulling the undergarments on first, she checked their fit in the mirror. They were more form fitting then her daily robes and she felt self conscious in them. If it wasn't for Loraine and the shop keeper's insistence that that was how it was supposed to fit, she probably wouldn't have purchased the set.

After double checking to make sure all of the folds were lying flat, she pulled the outer garment from its hanger. The material slid through her hands like liquid. Slipping the material on and straightening it out, she admired the look in the full length mirror. An unusual sense of giddiness came over her as she swished the long skirts and watched the light play over them.

She glanced quickly at the grandfather clock and noticed that she was running short on time. She went to her jewelry chest and quickly put on the new pieces that she had chosen for this particular outfit. With one last glance in the mirror as ths walked by, she headed out the portrait hole.

* * *

Albus waited at the top of the moving staircase for Minerva to join him. He looked down at his robes to ensure everything was in order. He had taken extra time this morning to choose just the right set of robes. He finally selected a deep red set with delicate silver snow flakes cascading down them and a cap to match. He bound his beard together with a thin leather thong that jingled merrily as bells danced at the end. Satisfied, he watched as students trickled into the Great Hall two stories below.

He was humming Jingle Bells to himself when his stray thoughts were interrupted by a melodious voice, "Happy Christmas, Albus."

Albus turned toward the voice and had to make a conscious effort to keep his jaw from dropping and making a fool of himself.

Minerva McGonagall walked toward him. She seemingly floated down the hall. Her tall slim figure was adorned in robes that he had never seen, for he would certainly have remembered them if he had. The undergarment was the purest color of green that hugged her waist and modestly accentuated her curves. The square cut on the front was worn lower then she normally wore her robes. The outer garment was a soft flowing material that shimmered as she passed through each shaft of light coming through the windows lining the hall. The sleeves formed a large bell as they slid down her slim arms and the cuffs and hem bore delicate silver Celtic designs. The whole effect caused a glowing halo around her body. Her hair was pulled half way up and the long black tresses hung in spirals down her back.

Albus couldn't help but stare as this angelic woman came down the hall toward him.

As she got close, Albus reached out a hand and Minerva placed one of hers in it.

"My dear, you look absolutely…stunning," he said guiding Minerva into a twirl.

A slight blush crept up Minerva's cheeks. "Pish posh," she said with an embarrassed smile.

"Darling," Albus said as his voice gained weight with emotion, "try as it may, even the sun shall be humbled for every room will be aglow with the enchanting beauty that stands before me now." He finished by bowing over her hand and placing a gentle kiss upon its back.

Minerva's blush deepened and her smile grew. "Thank you," she said casting her eyes down in embarrassment.

"You are _very_ welcome. Now," he released her hand and straightened up, "may I have the honor of escorting you to Christmas brunch?" With twinkling eyes, Albus turned to face the stairs and offered his left elbow.

"It would be my greatest pleasure," Minerva played back while accepting his offered arm.

They chatted quietly as they descended the stairs. Bending to the will of the two, each set of moving stairs fell into place with precise timing to allow the witch and wizard an uninterrupted descent to the Great Hall.

Upon reaching the oversize oak doors, they both swung open. Minerva and Albus swept down the center aisle together.


End file.
